What Kind Of Fool?
by Wings Of The Dreamer
Summary: Kurt & Blaine had nasty breakup. so when Kurt lives in New York and Blaine get's a record deal and ends up with a Number One, how does it affect him? Klaine. FutureFic. M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt's eyes went from his phone to TV, which was now showing the brand new number one hit. The voice made him look up. Usually he wouldn't care about new music unless it was by Lady Gaga or Beyonce. But he knew that voice. He used to fall asleep listening to that voice. He never thought he'd hear it again.

But there he was. Cute as ever, singing his apparently number one single. He'd gotten a record contract...

Kurt could feel his heart breaking slowly for the second time over this boy. Sure Kurt was happy for him and that his dream career had finally taken off while Kurt was still working at the bottom of the heap in the fashion industry and was still attending university. Obviously Blaine had flunked out but still ended up living the dream.

His phone started ringing as he watched the boy on his screen. Damn his voice was so perfect! He picked up and didnt notice how slightly emotional he was until he heard his voice shaking info the phone.

"H-hello?"

"God, are you watching the new number one single?" it was Mercedes, always looking out for Kurt.

"Uh huh." there was silence as the two continued watching Blaine Andersons new hit. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks as the memories and heartache hit him. His face, his hair, his god damn voice. When it ended his silent sobs were obviously expected as Mercedes spoke only three more words before she hung up.

"I'm coming over."

She was over in no time. She had picked Rachel up along the way. The three of them lived in New York. Mercedes and Kurt both went to NYU and were getting degrees in fashion while Rachel went to NYADA hoping to become a Broadway star.

The two had just walked straight in, not bothering to knock. Mercedes gripped Kurt into a tight hug as more tears fell. He was remembering their break up and he couldn't stop the tears. He still loved him...

**(CUE FLASHBACK)**

_"... And it's in LA."_

_The silence that followed Blaine's words was deafening. _

_"Kurt, please say something..."_

_"You promised we'd go to new York together..."_

_"I want to but... This is huge thing for me! I could go to a uni there were they have talent scouts coming in a lot of the time I could a record deal. Kurt it's my dream! I love you and I know I promised to go to New York, and I know I'll miss you, but this is my dream Kurt. I support yours, why can't you support mine?"_

_Kurt felt his eyes sting and knew he was going to cry. He tried to hold out for at least a little longer. _

_"You promised, though. There'll be talent scouts in New York! I don't want to be so far apart from you!" _

_He felt the tear flowing freely now, and when Blaine's comforting rested on his arm, he pulled away._

_"Kurt, don't make this harder than it already is..."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Meaning, I want this, and I thought you'd be supportive but all you're doing is trying to make me stay. We can _skype_, stuff like that! But this is my dream Kurt. I thought you'd at least let me have that."_

"_So now it's my fault you're breaking your promise?" Kurt could feel the anger bubbling up inside him as he glared at his boyfriend._

"_What? No! I just thought you'd be supportive like all the times I was for you! Like that time Karofsky lip raped you! At Junior Prom! When you wanted to transfer back to Mckinley! When you asked me to leave my friends so you could be happy! GOD! Sometimes it feels like I'm the only one that gives in this relationship!" Kurt's jaw dropped._

"_I was wiling not to go to Prom for you! You didn't have to do any of those things you mentio-"_

"_I DID IT FOR YOU, KURT!"_

"_WELL IF YOU THAT'S HOW YOU THINK, WHY HAVEN'T YOU ENDED IT ALREADY?" _

_A horrible silence followed. Kurt was upset that Blaine really thought that he was the only one that gave. He remembered celebrating that Blaine got the part of Tony earlier that year, and wasn't angry that he'd gotten the part that Kurt had wanted. He'd even given him flowers._

"_Kurt… Do you-"_

"_Just leave Blaine." Kurt spoke quietly, turning away._

"_Kurt!" Blaine's voice sounded broken, but Kurt knew he could act._

"_It's over Blaine! Just go to your stupid uni in LA. I never want to see you again." Kurt lied through clenched teeth. He ran towards his bathroom to hide his tears. He heard several doors slam and a car pulling away from his house as the tears poured down his cheeks._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

He'd never had any contact from said boy again. Never seen him again… until today.

Rachel came back in holding a tray with three steaming cups of coffee. Kurt sipped gently at his while the two girls in his tiny apartment talked.

"Maybe we should go out tonight?"

"But we have school tomorrow?" Rachel, always the responsible one, was prone to being a buzz kill, as Mercedes called it.

"It's just _one _night. And look at him, he needs it." Kurt acted as though he was too spaced out to hear them talking about him as though he wasn't there.

"Kurt…?" He looked up from his coffee to see Mercedes kneeling in front of the chair he sitting on. "Do you wanna' go out tonight? I know this really nice new club opened up?"

Kurt shook his head. "I just… need to be alone… thanks for the coffee…" Kurt stood and walked to his room, leaving the divas to let themselves out. He curled up on his bed and just laid there, refusing to cry anymore. Not over Blaine.

* * *

><p>He met with Mercedes the next day just before entering class. She gave him a small smile, noticing his depressed state and followed him into the room. Most of the students were girls except for a few guys who were obviously gay. One of them had taken an interest in Kurt the minute they started at NYU. But right now, every one of them were in a loud discussion about Blaine Anderson and his number one single.<p>

Mercedes saw Kurt sit down at the front of the room, his face torn between looking angry and upset. She sat besides him as Peter bounded up to Kurt as usual.

"Hey Kurt!" he sounded extremely happy and was totally oblivious to Kurt's depression. "What do you think about Blaine Anderson." Mercedes eyes widened and her jaw dropped as Kurt actually turned to answer him.

"I think he's a jerk. Personally, I don't see why everyone is so hung up on him," that's a lie, Kurt used to be and possibly still was in Mercedes' opinion. "But from someone who actually knew him before he was famous, I really don't want to hear about how amazing he is. I've heard his voice before, but I also know what he's like in real life. So seriously, don't mention him near me again unless you want me to slap you."

Peter went silent, opened his mouth to say something, shut it again, and quietly sat besides Kurt. Mercedes leaned back in her seat and threw a crumpled piece of paper at him until he turned and gave he a confused look.

_Sorry about Kurt _she mouthed. He just shook his head and signalled to her that it was okay. She smiled apologetically when the teacher walked in and every one went silent. Kurt seemed to be taking more notes than usual and Mercedes got worried about how long this will last.

Two weeks later and Kurt was still depressed. Blaine's single was still in it's number one spot and didn't seem to be going anywhere soon. Mercedes and Rachel did a little research on him and found his album was coming out at the end of the month. They decided they needed to get Kurt out of his apartment, and not just to go to class. They both made some calls and Rachel managed to get Finn and Puck coming at the end of the month from Ohio, and Mercedes got Santana and Brittany to come along too. They all had a soft spot for Kurt and when they found out about Blaine they got worried, so when the girls called they were more than happy to book flights to New York.

And two weeks later, the six of them sneaked into Kurt's open apartment and waited for him to walk into the kitchen, planning on giving him a good surprise.

Kurt yawned at his TV, which was once again counting down the top ten hits. He got up when he realised the number one would be playing soon. He shuffled towards the kitchen, but the minute he walked in, he jumped back out from shock as six people yelled surprise at him.

"What all of you doing here?"

"I came to see my little brother!"

"Me and Britt came because we miss you!"

"Yeah, I miss your soft hands and your clothes!"

"I came because my bro's bro needs to get out a little. And who else beside me and Tannie can do that?"

Kurt glared at Mercedes and Rachel who seemed to be hiding behind the four others.

"I think I can decide when I want to get out of the house or not. Thanks for the effort but I don't feel like it." He made to leave the room but Finn grabbed his arm.

"Look, I know this Blaine is getting to you again, but… maybe you should enjoy yourself a bit, get over him. We're here for you dude, and I mean _helooo! _We're in _New York! _There's so much to do! HELL, I'd even sit through watching a Broadway Musical if it got you out of the house Bro." Kurt sighed. Somehow, Finn spending all his free time Quinn made him smarter.

"Fine. One night, as long as you do not call me _dude _or _bro _again!" Finn smiled his old little dorky smile. Rachel cheered.

"Yeah! Lets get Hummel LAID!"

Five pairs of eyes glared at Puck, who visibly shrunk in his seat.

"Fine, we won't go that far." Kurt smiled until Puck added an afterthought. "Yet."

"Okaaaay! Come on White Boy! Let's get you ready!" Kurt sighed as she pushed him out of the kitchen to his bedroom. Quickly followed by Brittany who was excited to see her _kurtie_.

* * *

><p>Kurt was actually having fun. He needed to thank Mercedes and Rachel for inviting the foursome and showing him he still had a life that needed living.<p>

It was nearing eleven when he ended up at the bar, asking for another drink. He eyed a group of squealing girls in the corner of the room, crowding round something… or someone. He saw someone walk out of the crowd and the girls tried to follow him but he told them to wait or something. Kurt couldn't see or hear him properly and just put him down as celebrity.

Kurt was still waiting for his drink when the man came and sat by him, ordering his drink. Kurt froze, recognising the voice that just ordered. He looked the other way, not wanting to believe he was there. He scanned the room catching Pucks eyes from across the dance floor. Puck saw his worried look and was confused for a second until his eyes moved to man sitting besides Kurt. Kurt closed his eyes so he didn't see Puck grab Finn and walk over, quickly followed by a curious Santana.

"Three tequila's please." Puck said to the bartender. His voice seemed to catch the mans attention. Kurt opened his eyes to see the three standing in front of him, and knowing Blaine was behind him, he didn't turn.

"Puck? Finn? Santana?"

"You sound shocked, Anderson." Puck said, letting his gaze drift down to look at Kurt before snapping up meet Blaine's again.

"I am…"

"Why are you here though? Shouldn't you promoting your album or something? It's coming out tomorrow right?" Kurt didn't see but Blaine nodded.

"Yeah… Just spending some time in New York. Why are guys here? I thought you two still lived in Ohio… but I never know what happened to you San…" Santana smirked and Kurt knew she was about to make him noticed.

"We're here seeing Kurt." Kurt heard a chocking sound behind and resisted the urge to see if he was okay.

"Kurt's here?" he sounded… sad.

"Yupp! In fact he's- OW! Watch Finnocence!" Kurt shot Finn a small smile when he slapped Santana's arm. He felt really awkward and was glad when the bartender finally placed his drink in front of him. He grabbed it and walked straight through Finn and Puck and towards Rachel who was eyeing the group. Behind him he no longer heard the conversation between the four.

"You know Kurt hasn't left his apartment for a month? Because of you."

"If you happen to of forgotten, he broke up with me. Now if you don't mind, my fans are waiting." Blaine turned to leave and go back to the corner of the fan girls he really didn't want to be around.

"Anderson!" He turned to find Santana following him. She handed him a piece of paper with numbers scribbled on it.

"What's this?"

"Hummels number. You may have been too oblivious to notice that guy who was in between us was him, but don't be stupid. You two broke up because you wanted your dream to come true. And personally, I disagree with Kurt breaking you two up. You two were kinda' cute together… now you've got your dream, help Kurt get his. You two NEED each other. And if you ever tell anyone I can be this god damn nice, I will kill you in your sleep." she skipped away, possibly to were to were Brittany was.

Blaine stared at the number in his hands, a million feelings flowing through him. He stuffed the paper into his pocket, with no real intention of calling the boy he still loves.

**OH MY GOD!**

**I have no idea where this came from!**

**I don't know where it'll go from here, but I promise I'll write ANITK at the same time. I just needed a break from it 'cause my writers block is kinda' annoying me. And BOOM this happened! Haha**

**REVIEW! **

**Less Than Three!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was surprised to walk into an empty class on Monday. After the run-in on Saturday night, he was amazed he even got himself out of bed today, but usually the room was full when he and Mercedes showed up. The teacher was at her desk and she seemed extremely bored.

"Err… where is everyone?" she looked at him lazily and sighed.

"At some CD signing. So if any one actually bothered to come in today, I was just going to go over the things we learnt in the past couple of weeks…" Kurt gave her a confused look.

"Why? Why would teachers even let their students skip to go to some stupid CD signing?"

"It gives me a free day because I didn't think anyone would actually come in today." Kurt was shocked. Teachers at NYU were usually a lot stricter than this. Mercedes, who was behind him, looked just as confused. "Why aren't you two there? I mean Kurt, you're explainable because you like Broadway music… but Mercedes you seem like the person to be into all the new top hits." Mercedes gasped, suddenly realising _who's _CD signing it was.

"Kurt we should go, pretend we're going there. Come on let's do something fun today." she whispered in his ear. She didn't give him time to answer before she dragged him out of the room.

"Mercedes? Do you know something about this CD signing?" Kurt asked as she dragged him down the hall.

"Nowhywouldyouthinkthat?" she slowed down and let go of him. He straightened his shirt out before speaking.

"'Cedes, don't lie to me." she sighed.

"Fine. It's Blaine's, okay? I didn't want to tell you becua-" she was cut off by Kurt's phone ringing. He got it out to find it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

On the other end of the line, he heard someone's breath catch, but only just because there was also a lot of screaming that sounded like crazy fan girls.

"Hello?" he said again. There was still no reply. He sighed and hung up.

"I hate it when people do that." he muttered, pocketing his phone.

"Come on, White Boy… I'll buy you some coffee." he sighed again and followed Mercedes out of University, though the unknown caller was irritating him a little. He felt like it was important, but he couldn't really explain why…

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

Blaine caught his breath, that voice. God how he missed that voice. He was taking a short break from singing CD's and taking photos and suddenly his phone was out and he'd dialled the number for what must've been the fiftieth time since Saturday. He couldn't speak. His hand was shaking. He missed him so much.

"Hello?"

He still couldn't say anything, so when he heard an blasé sigh he silently cursed himself because Kurt had hung up.

"Blaine!" he heard his manager calling him. He shakily placed the phone back in his pocket and walked back to the table. The screams were starting to annoy him, so he plastered on a fake smile, that left just as quickly when he saw the next couple of girls.

"Hi there, Anderson!" Santana threw his CD onto the table between them.

"BLAINEY!" Brittany pretty much jumped over the table to hug him. He noticed his security coming up to pull her off him. He held up his hand to tell them it was okay.

"Umm… Hi… Britt you need to get back over the table before you kicked out…" She pouted as she climbed back over the table. Santana smirked and linked pinkies with her.

"What are guys doing here?" he asked, grabbing the CD and putting his signature on it, though he knew neither of them wanted it… well maybe Brittany did, he never knew with her.

"Did you call him."

"So what if I did or didn't? Why does it matter?"

"That's a yes." he sighed and stood up. Brittany was holding a camera, probably to make it look as if they taking photos of themselves with him, when they just wanted a longer chance to speak to with him.

"Yeah, but I didn't say anything. And why do you guys want photos?"

"We don't." Santana said as she leaned over and put her arm round him so Brittany could take a photo. "Call Kurt properly or we will leak photos of you from High School. And as I recall from researching you, your fans think you're straight, right?" as Britt snapped the picture, he turned to Santana, shocked.

"You're blackmailing me!" he hissed so his manager wouldn't hear. Santana shrugged.

"Get used to it." she said as she took the camera off Brittany to take a picture of them.

"Now, call Hummel. Get back together, so I won't have to kick your ass." Brittany was hugging Blaine so tightly he couldn't answer.

"I miss you Blainey." Blaine patted her back as he continued to glare at Santana and the camera.

"Let's hope your music is good." Santana said, grabbing the CD from the table and taking Brittany's hand. "Later Anderson! Take me up on that offer or those pictures from school will mysteriously get out." she smiled evilly before skipping away. Blaine stared after them before his attention turned to the next screaming fan.

Three hours later his hand was aching and his head hurt. He had another break, longer than the last one. He went to an empty backroom and sat down. He got out his phone and just stared at it.

"Blaine?" He looked up to see his manager. He smiled slightly then went back to staring at his phone. "Those two girls earlier, the ones that were there after your first break… do you know them?" he nodded still staring at his phone. "I know you think I didn't hear, but I know you said they're blackmailing you… what's going on?" Blaine sighed, he knew she didn't really care that much, she just didn't want any bad publicity so early on in his career.

"Nothing really… she just wants me to get back with my ex-"

"The one that dumped you because you wanted to go to LA?"

"Yeah but… I still love them and she gave me their number on Saturday and I didn't even notice we were standing them. And she said if I don't try, she'll leak photos from High School." he had been extra careful not to mention the gender. His manager didn't even know he was gay.

"Well why don't you?" she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If you still love him, then you should go for it." Blaine's head snapped up… _him?_

"H-how did you know?"

"Blaine, I'm not oblivious. I know you're gay… Seriously though, call him. Maybe he still loves you, too." he smiled at her.

"You have half an hour." She smiled and left, leaving him alone. He lifted his phone back to eye level and started typing in the number he memorized. He hesitated before pressing call.

"Hello?"

It happened again. He couldn't speak. This time he debated hanging up, but he wanted to keep on hearing that voice.

"Is this the same number as earlier?" Blaine's hand started to shake and his breathing became ragged. Kurt was on the phone. With him. And he was sitting there not saying anything.

"Seriously, are you going to say anything?"

"Err…" _great _Blaine thought _the first thing you say after four years is ERR? _Blaine desperately wanted to hit himself.

"I will hang up if you don't say anything soon…"

"No, don't!" Blaine was shocked at himself. He heard Kurt stop breathing and a clattering noise which could only mean he dropped his phone. There was a squabbling between him and someone else that Blaine couldn't hear properly. Then the phone was picked up and Mercedes voice came through it.

"Why are you calling? And how'd you get this number?"

"S-Santana… she told me too, but I sti-"

"So you're calling because she probably blackmailed you and you don't want your career messed up so early?"

"WHAT? NO! I still love-"

"Bull shit, Anderson. Don't even say that. "

"But-"

"Bye!" she hung up. He could feel the anger coursing threw him even before he threw his phone at the wall. He stared at it for several minutes. He couldn't explain his feelings and he knew he wouldn't be able to go back out there with a fake smile, let alone a real one.

Then his manager walked in.

"Blaine I've booked interview for you tomorrow. One in morning and one at night, but you need to- are you okay?" she looked from him to the discarded phone. "What happened?"

Blaine shook his head and stood up. "Nothing." he walked past her and out the door, not even bothering to get his phone. He heard the girls and few boys screaming again. He sighed and walked over to his table to sign more CD's and take more pictures.

**OMG I love the reception this fic is getting! It's amazing! I love all of you guys! Feel free to give suggestions too!**

**i know this is slightly shorter than the last chapter but i suck at making chapters long...**

**REVIEW = LOVE! **

**Less Than Three!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt decided to skip school on Tuesday. He'd become even more depressed since he'd found out Blaine had been calling him. Mercedes didn't tell him anything Blaine said.

He was currently lying on his couch and skipping through channels. He thought about turning it off until he stopped on a channel that currently interviewing Blaine Freaking Anderson."You're ruining my life!" he groaned at the TV, throwing the remote at it. It bounced of harmlessly and Kurt didn't have the effort to get up and change the Channel or turn it off. So he sat and watched.

"… _What are you planning to do after you leave New York?"_

"_Oh, I don't know really. My manager is thinking about putting me on tour, but I think we're going to wait till I've got a few more singles out."_

"_I see… Now this question is probably the one that's people are begging me to ask you… are you single? Or is there someone you've got your eyes on?"_

Kurt watched as Blaine struggled for words. He felt angry, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"_Urm… well no… but I still have feelings for my Ex from High School. I know we broke up like four years ago… but I still love them…"_

Kurt's eyes widened and he sat up and moved closer to the screen. He was positive Blaine must be lying, but he couldn't tell through a TV broadcast.

"_I see… Well, it's time for you to perform…"_

"_Is it okay if I perform a different song, and not my single?" _

The interview just nodded and Kurt watched as Blaine walked over to the stage and sat in front of a keyboard.

"_This song is like 5 or 6 years old, but I like it and well… whatever…"_

He began o to play and the minute he started to sing, Kurt was glued to the TV. But his only thoughts were _that bastard, how dare he play this!_

"_You think I'm pretty, without any make up on,_

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong,_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright but_

_Things were kinda' heavy, you brought me to life,_

_Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all, the way to-"_

"KURT! Are you here?"

Damn, he should've known Mercedes would come and look for him. But he didn't move. He felt warm tears roll down his cheeks as he continued watching Blaine.

"_We'll be young forever!_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you tur-"_

The turned off. Kurt turned to glare at Mercedes. She Moved to sit on the floor besides him silently.

"Kurt… you shouldn't be watching this…"

"He s-said he still loves me… on live TV…" Mercedes sighed, unconvinced.

"Kurt…" She wrapped an arm around him, "Santana is blackmailing him…"

"What?" he brought his legs up into his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He'd felt a slight bit of hope when Blaine had said that, and now… he was spiralling further into depression. "Is s-she still h-here?"

"No… her and Britt left last night." Kurt nodded.

If Blaine was being blackmailed into this stuff, maybe he should just ruin it for to get him to stop. He thought to what he could actually do… his only idea being the pictures on his laptop. He'd never deleted them for some reason, even the one's of Rachel's train wreck party and him kissing her.

"Mercedes, what's the most… active site for getting pictures around the internet?"

"Erm… probably tumblr… why?"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to his room turning on his laptop. She sat next to him, watching him strangely. First they actually needed a tumblr account. Kurt wanted Blaine to know it was him so he named it _Kurtcedes. _they all knew that that was what everyone called Kurt and Mercedes when they were together.

Next he got to finding the pictures on his laptop. He uploaded some and tagged them all under _Blaine Anderson. _some of the pictures weren't that embarrassing, such as Blaine and the Warblers, Blaine at a pool party shirtless, Blaine on stage with Rachel in West Side Story, Blaine totally drunk out of his mind. The two gained plenty of followers in just a few minutes from uploading these. Then Kurt started uploading the one's Blaine probably didn't want out.

The first was him sucking face with Rachel (which would probably get Rachel some attention at NYADA), His first slushie facial at McKinley (Kurt doesn't even know why he took a picture of that) and finally, courtesy of Santana and her sneaky photography, one of him and Blaine kissing.

Mercedes had stayed silent and had just sat and watched him. The minute after the photos were up, he felt guilty. He knew he shouldn't of done it, but he felt angry at Blaine. His hands were shaking after the last one was put up and Mercedes had to grab them to calm him down.

"Kurt… What good is posting up any of these?" he looked back at his last post, it didn't have any notes yet, so if he deleted it would people still know? But no, he refreshed the page to double check and the notes had gone to 100. He kept refreshing and it kept going up. Mercedes was right about tumblr.

Suddenly he saw a red thing in the corner with number 78 on it. He clicked on it find a bunch of question aimed at him. He read through a few of them, not bothering to answer. Most of them were asking if Blaine was gay, some were calling him sick for making a manip, and others were asking if that last picture was real.

Now Kurt felt worse. He closed his laptop and curled up into a ball. He regretted everything he did within the last hour and he wished he could take it all back. He was just angry, he didn't want to do anything that could affect Blaine's career. Mercedes sat besides him and rubbed his arm in a failed attempt at comforting him.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

Blaine was in a car on his way to some New York condo his manager owned. He wasn't expecting a call from her, though. He thought that she'd just tell him when he got there.

"Blaine, those girls who blackmailed you yesterday, who were they?"

"Why?" now he was just confused.

"You heard of tumblr?""Uhh, yeah?"

"Some blog, called _Kurtcedes, _has posted photos of you. One of them was you kissing a guy and now your fans are going nuts!"

_Kurtcedes? _As in Kurt and Mercedes? He was shocked. He never thought Kurt would do this, Mercedes, maybe… but not Kurt.

"Blaine! You still there? I could say you said the picture is a manip if you want? Personally I don't think it'll matter if your fans know you're gay, they'll find out sooner or later anyway."

"Yeah… you do that… I need to make a call." he hung up, immediately dialling Kurt's number. This time nobody picked up though, so he called again.

"What!"

"Mercedes? Isn't this Kurt's phone?" he desperately wanted to speak to Kurt, but he knew he'd freak out again.

"I'm in possession of his phone until you stop calling… and yes, it was him that put those pictures online, I just sat and watched. Right now he's in his room crying his eyes out."

"Wha-" she hung up. Blaine used to like Mercedes, now he just thought she was being a protective bitch. He pocketed his phone as the car pulled up and he discreetly got out. He wasn't recognised once on his way up.

* * *

><p>"… and most of your fans are trying to figure if this picture is a manip or not."<p>

Blaine watched as a picture of him and Kurt kissing was put up on the screen behind them. He had a sudden longing for those times again, but he quickly composed himself and turned back to the interviewer,

"Err…" he made himself look confused and shocked at the same time. He thought back to that time when Kurt was angry at him thinking he was Bi. And about sneaking back into the closet… isn't that what he was doing now? He caught eyes with his manager sitting in the first row of the audience. She smiled and nodded.

"That's not a manip. That's real…" he looked at is lap, afraid of what the audience would do with news.

"How about this one?" he turned to see him kissing Rachel, that image he could live without.

"That's real too." the interviewer raised his eyebrows.

"So… what are you? Gay, Bi?"

"I'm gay." he looked back at his lap, tapping his fingers on the armrest nervously.

He subconsciously heard him call for a break and then Blaine stood. His mouth was dry and he need water. His manager followed him to the refreshment table.

"Blaine?" he lifted his hand to motion her to continue whatever she wanted to say. He grabbed a bottle of fresh water and started downing it. "It'll be okay." she placed his hand on his arm. He noticed she had Bluetooth in. "In fact, apparently people have already got something trending on twitter!"

"What?" he spoke through taking a gasp of air, then returned to drinking the water.

"Let's just say they're supporting you. Nobody cares that you're gay."

He smiled a little, finally moving the bottle away. He launched his arms around her, giving her a hug. She patted him on the back.

"Now get out there, and sing like you never have before."

Blaine smiled. He still didn't feel complete. Like something was missing. Obviously he'd felt like this since he'd left Ohio. It was Kurt. He needed Kurt.

**Why am I writing this again?**

**I'm making Kurt depressed, Mercedes a Bitch, Santana pretty awesome, and Blaine have accepting fans, who start twitter trends for him…**

**I love reviews and all suggestions will most definitely be put into the story, so seriously guys, go nuts!**

**Less than three!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Kurt! What's it like to kiss Bla-"

Kurt gave Peter a death glare that shut the boy up immediately. He held up his hands innocently, suddenly scared of Kurt.

"Sorry, I forgot…"

Kurt looked back to his notes. He regretted posting up the pictures even more now. Everyone that he'd walked past that he knew had stopped and asked him the same question.

He remembered watching that interview last night. When Blaine looked at the picture of them, Kurt thought he saw something flash in his eyes for a millisecond. Kurt was desperate to know how Blaine felt in that short moment.

He suddenly wanted to Blaine to call him again. But he wouldn't know what to say… plus, Mercedes stole his phone and refused to give it back.

"Kurt?" his head snapped up as he came out of his thoughts. It was Peter again. "Urm… I've wanted to ask you for ages, but, I'm really nervous… do you want to… um… go out for like… dinner or something?"

"As in a date?" Kurt was shocked. Sure he knew Peter had been crushing on him since they first met, but he never really thought much about it.

"Uhh… yeah." Kurt looked into his eyes. They were a pale green, nothing like the full hazel ones that Blaine has… he was also slightly taller than Kurt, and Blaine is really small. He also had blonde hair…

Kurt caught himself… he was comparing this boy to Blaine…

_No, _Kurt thought, _I need to stop comparing everyone I know to him. I need to move on…_

He may of needed to, but he didn't want to…

"Sure. Say this Friday?" Peter's face beaming from Kurt's answer. He started bouncing on his heels when he talked.

"Oh my God! Thank you! I'll pick you say around… 7?"Kurt nodded, smiling slightly, regretting saying yes already. He walked off to the back of the room to gossip with Libby, his friend, when Mercedes caught his attention.

"Kurt? Since when have you gone on dates? Four years ago you said you'd never go on a date again." he silently cursed at her. She had to bring up that didn't she?

"Times change 'Cedes. And I'm twenty two, I can do what I want." he got up, grabbing his book and walked out of the room, not caring that class hasn't even started yet. He missed it yesterday, what's the harm in one more day?

But he didn't want this. He didn't want this date with Peter. He wanted Blaine. Blaine. The guy he's in love with. The guy he's always loved. The guy he lost his virginity to.

Ever since Blaine had left, he'd never felt whole. Like something vital was missing and he shouldn't be breathing while it was gone.

Now he knew exactly what Blaine does and where he goes, it's worse.

His heart ached when he watched last nights interview. Blaine had said he was going back to LA. It felt like he'd left all over again.

He got into his car as the tears began to roll down his cheeks. He thought he was finally over it. But no, he comes back and now Kurt was falling apart all over again.

Blaine Anderson was going to be the end of him.

* * *

><p>Blaine yawned as he walked through the airport. He was tired from staying up the whole flight back to LA. He'd been thinking of Kurt ever since the plane took off and now he felt depressed at being so far away again.<p>

He had a cap on his head and sunglasses covering his face, but everyone still seemed to know who he was. He was used to fan girl screams, but he jumped a mile when his body guard was screamed at.

"-I KNOW ANDERSON. NOW IF YOU DON'T MOVE YOUR FAT ASS I'M GOING TO GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS!" that was typical Santana… but what was she doing here? He turned to see her with a deadly look in her eye, his security holding her back, and Brittany just standing there with a confused look in her face.

He walked over and the man raised his eyebrows. Blaine just lifted a hand, making him back away from Santana.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU MOTHERFU-"

"SANTANA! Calm the fuck down!" he grabbed her by the shoulders as he yelled. She scowled, but before either could say anything, Brittany leapt into another massive hug with Blaine.

"My tiny dolphin!" Blaine rolled his eyes, but he was once again stopped from saying anything by his manager.

"Blaine. We need to go. By all means bring them with you." he nodded and he followed her, Santana and Brittany following him. He ignored their babbling and the screams of the fans. He made it to the limo without any more interruptions.

He sat in the back, taking off the sunglasses and rubbing at his tired eyes. Santana and Brittany sat besides him. Santana was smirking and Brittany smiling like crazy. When the limo started moving Blaine could finally ask them without being interrupted, by hugs or managers.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's not too hard to follow a celebrity, Blaine. Plus, I'm making sure you've tried to call Kurt. I can no longer blackmail you, so I'm annoying you with my presence."

"I called him, okay? I got one word out, he dropped the phone and now Mercedes won't give it back to him. And you don't annoy me too much, you and Britt are fun to hang with if you're not bitching." which was a lot of the time, to be fair. But after his recent meeting with Santana, he'd say she's relatively nicer. Maybe Brittany was rubbing off on her or something.

"I've never liked her. She's worse than Berry. And if Hummel really dropped his phone… that means something. He obviously still feels something for you…"

Blaine had already thought most of this through. He started dozing off while Santana continued talking. And he fell asleep, not caring if Santana went all bitchy on him when he woke up.

When he did, Santana was pushing him head first out of the limo. He hit the sidewalk and Santana was laughing as she walked out. Blaine looked up to see a photographer taking pictures. He groaned.

"Santana I'm going to kill you." he got and ran after her, she seemed to know exactly where they were going. He assumed his manager had told her in the limo while he slept. Brittany was skipping after us, giggling.

they got into the building and she ran to the counter, he followed and accidentally ran straight into his manager. She stopped him from running after Santana again.

"Blaine, you're acting like a teenager."

"Sorry… she just… ergh…" he rubbed his head and his manager laughed.

"Here." she handed him a key with a number on it, "It's your room key. Take the girls up and have a rest. You need it. You've a video shooting tomorrow for _It Was You. _Then a photo shoot and interview Friday." He nodded, only just realising Brittany was at his shoulder. He smiled at her and she grabbed his hand, dragging him over to Santana.

"Lucky for you I'm tired. Now come on." he held Brittany's hand and she linked pinkies with Santana and dragged them both to the elevators. Once inside Brittany let go of his hand and turned to Santana. They started whispering into each others ears. Blaine waited patiently and once the doors slid open he had to pull them out because they were so absorbed in each other they didn't notice. He pushed them into the room and it took a minimum of three seconds before they started making out.

Blaine shook his head at the couple. Most guys would say seeing a lesbian make out session would turn them on. It mainly just annoyed Blaine. He walked past them and dumped his bag on the floor.

"If you two keep me up, I will kill you." then he left them, not totally sure if they'd heard him. He collapsed onto one of the beds, (Luckily there were two, in separate rooms) and fell asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

><p>Blaine was lip syncing in a set of New York for his music video when he heard Santana screaming at some guy. He didn't even know why he kept the two around, let alone let them come on set.<p>

_Oh, They're the closet thing you have to Kurt…_

The director called cut and Blaine sat down on one of the sets benches. Brittany skipped up laughing about something.

"Blainey, your dancers suck." Blaine's eyebrows raised. He knew Brittany was a fantastic dancer and he also knew his current dancers didn't want to be here. He thought they must be homophobic or something.

"Seriously I bet me and Santana can do better after just watching." Blaine noticed that she hadn't really said anything outrageously stupid since they'd first started talking on Monday. Maybe these two girls were brushing off on each other.

"Wanna' bet?" he said as a joke. But he admitted to himself he'd prefer Brittany and Santana to the two other girls. She nodded and Blaine smiled. He looked over to see his director walking over, a grumpy Santana walking after him.

"Do you know her?" he asked.

"Yeah… how would feel if these danced instead of them. Britt said that from watching they know moves but would put more effort in?"

"If they can change in less than two minutes." Britt clapped and ran over to the clothes, picking out the same things as the other dancers, Santana skipped after smiling. And then, exactly a minute and a half later, the girls were changed and were standing in place, waiting for Blaine to walk up.

When the started shooting again, the difference was obvious and Britt and Santana were definitely putting in more effort and looked more comfortable. And, true to Britt's word, they knew the moves. They finished the video with Britt's and Santana's arms draped over his chest. When the director called it a wrap he couldn't help but hug the two.

The two ex dancers were looking at three with hatred I their eyes, while everyone else was clapping at them.

"Shame we weren't in a cool persons music video, ay Britt?" Blaine shook his head at Santana, who stuck her tongue out at him. She laughed and hugged him again. "Don't think this gets you out of getting back Kurtsie. We're staying till it happens."

Blaine closed his eyes. He had been happy for just a moment. Just a moment Kurt was out of his head. Just a moment he had forgot.

He pulled away, giving her a sad smile.

"Santana, Blainey misses Kurt. You're making him sad." wow. Brittany is getting smarter…

He walked away, leaving them to talk. He got out his phone again. He started skimming through old photos, until he found the one he wanted. A picture of him and Kurt. One from their first Christmas as a couple (their only one too). Kurt was dressed all Christmassy and sexily too. Blaine had a dorky Santa hat on and they were hugging, staring at the camera.

A stray tear rolled down Blaine's cheek as he pocketed his phone and walking over his manager to see why she was calling for him.

**OH MY GOD! **

**The song…. Sorry it's got me in a Christmassy mood, therefore saying the picture was a Christmas one… :D but, I'm super happy and I will be writing a short Klaine Christmas One Shot after this is up. Just because I super happy and feeling amazing! :)**

**I have also noticed I haven't put any disclaimers in this yet. I don't own anything….!**

**Warning for next chapter. Possibly smut. Not sure. But if I do, I've never wrote smut before so it'll probably be crap….**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It = LOVE!**

**Oh, and make suggestions! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany ran at Blaine with the force of a train and pulled him into a huge hug. Blaine hadn't been expecting it and toppled over, Brittany landing on top of him.

They were at his photo shoot/interview for a magazine when this happened. His manager didn't even look up, already used to Brittany's sudden hug attacks. The photographer, however, looked annoyed.

"Britt, what're you doing? I told you to wait with Santana…" he got up and helped her up too. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I just really, really want to be in a magazine." she pouted at him, begging for at least one photo. He knew he couldn't promise anything but he looked over at the photographer who just nodded, wanting to just get it over with. Brittany spent most of the shoot hyper and getting in the way of most of shots. But when they showed him they photos that would make it into the magazine, there were actually quite a few with her in and she looked pretty amazing.

During the interview, Britt and Santana were there, occasionally chipping in with stupid remarks about him. Brittany said something about dolphins and unicorns and the only person that didn't look at her strangely was Santana, who smiled and linked pinkies with her.

"One last question, why is it that you take these two with you everywhere now?"

Blaine thought it an odd question. Especially since he'd only been stuck with them for three days. And he spoke before Santana could.

"Santana would say that she just wants to annoy me and get free food and stuff, and Britt would say something about me, dolphins and how much she misses me or something. But personally… I think I keep them around because… they're really the only people that are willing to stay that make me feel closer to someone I lost. Everyone else that would make me feel remotely close to them probably hates me…"

"Blaine that isn't true…" Blaine raised his eyebrows at Santana, "There were more than just me and Britt who disagreed over that break-up. Most of them just don't want to speak up because they knew him longer and don't want to lose his friendship. Britt didn't know what to do. She loved both of you and when he told us, and we never saw or heard from you again, she cried for days. We didn't say anything but we knew you two should of stayed together even if you were on opposite sides of them country."

"Santana… that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me." she smiled and Blaine stood up, walked over to where her and Britt were sitting and hugged her tightly. She patted his back.

"Don't get used to it." she whispered. Blaine smiled and hugged her tighter.

* * *

><p>There was a loud knock on Kurt's door. He glanced at himself in the mirror before opening the door. Peter was beaming at him.<p>

"Hi." Kurt wasn't very enthusiastic but Peter didn't notice.

"Hi." Kurt walked out and locked the apartment door behind, following Peter out of the building. When he got into Peter's car Kurt got out his recently acquired phone, which he stole from Mercedes' bag when she wasn't looking, to find a text from Santana.

_Mercedes, give Kurt back his phone before I fly back to New York and go all Lima Heights on your ass!_

Kurt sighed and typed out a quick reply before pocketing his phone.

_I have it back Satan. Now don't bother me I'm on a date. And also, how dare you give Blaine my number!_

Peter shot him a smile as he pulled up. He got out and ran to the other side of the car to open the door for him. Kurt smiled as he was led to the fancy restaurant Peter had brought him to. He felt a buzzing from his pocket but ignored it.

Once inside, Peter took his hand while being led to a table. He pulled out the chair for Kurt as well, and Kurt's dislike for the date grew. Peter was probably the biggest suck up in his class, and Kurt didn't like that Peter was attempting at being a gentleman and failing.

After ordering, Peter decided to make small talk.

"So… how're the designs coming along?" Kurt stared at him blankly.

"You take me on a date and talk about class?" The smile o Peter's face faltered a little.

"Sorry… I'm nervous. I don't know what to talk about really…" Kurt watched as he looked for something better to say. He would've said something himself but he was to busy subconsciously comparing everything Peter did to Blaine. Sure he hated that he did it, but he couldn't stop himself.

He hadn't realised when Peter actually brought something up and got a conversation going, he barely heard what he said himself. The food came and Kurt wasn't expecting it to be so good. He ate silently, only half listening to Peter rant about his family.

By the time they finished and Peter was paying for everything, Kurt found out he came from Florida, his parents didn't accept he was gay, but his brother did, and that, after collage, he wants to move to Paris.

The ride home was silent, the only noise coming from the radio that was playing softly. Kurt was happy to see them coming up to his apartment building.

As Kurt was getting out of the car, suck up Peter returned, with obvious ulterior motives.

"Let me walk you up?" he sounded hopeful and pathetic. And even though Kurt desperately wanted to be out of his presence as soon as possible, he sighed and nodded. Instead of getting giddy like when he'd picked Kurt, Peter had a sly smile on his face and got out too.

No one said anything on the way up to Kurt's apartment, so Kurt was shocked when he unlocked his door to be pushed inside and spun around and Peter's lips on his.

"I had a really nice time..." he said between the kisses Kurt wasn't actually returning. Kurt felt himself immediately starting to compare with Blaine. He didn't taste of Medium Drip and vanilla. He tasted like the onions he had on his dinner and Kurt found this repulsive.

When his tongue touched Kurt's lips and he grinded against him t the same time, it hit Kurt that maybe it would be easier to forget Blaine if he attempted at moving on properly. Even if that meant having sex with someone he had absolutely no feelings for.

He started to return the kiss, and could feel Peter smiling when he did so. He could feel Peters hand trailing down his chest making it's way towards his jeans. He realised he wasn't hard and Peter find that odd. He started going through his head, looking for something that turned him on. His mind automatically went to Blaine. So much for moving on.

He imagined all this was Blaine as Peter's hand crept closer to his dick. Peter moved his lips Kurt's neck as his hand dipped under Kurt's jeans _and _boxers. Kurt kept his eyes closed as Peter started to suck gently at his neck, making it easier to pretend the stupid boy was Blaine.

He gasped as the hand wrapped around his dick and started to stroke him. He held Peter closer to him, and the hand on his dick tightened and moved slightly faster.

"Kurt…" Kurt squeezed his eyes shut harder, trying his best to imagine he sounded and felt like Blaine. "Say my name Kurt…" he was mumbling between kissing Kurt's neck. Kurt didn't say anything, knowing what would happen if he talked.

"Kurt… say my name and I'll get on my knees and suck you off…"

Kurt couldn't stop himself this time.

"Blaine…" it came out as quiet moan, but it was enough. Peter's hand was gone, his lips pulled away. Kurt opened his eyes to see him glaring.

"What? Did you just say Blaine?" Peter looked sort of pissed. Kurt looked at his feet, avoiding his heated gaze. "Call me when you get over him." then he walked out and slammed the door.

Kurt took a shaky breath before stealing a glance at the closed door. He knew this date was stupid. He knew he wasn't over Blaine. And now he was stuck with a hard on because he was thinking Blaine naked.

He moved to his bedroom and slowly sat on the end of the bed. He stared straight ahead, not realising that he was staring at a photo of him and Blaine that was placed on his dresser.

* * *

><p>"Kurt's on a what?"<p>

Santana was sitting on the hotel bed staring at her phone. Blaine had only been walking past her to get his so he could his manager when she burst out saying Kurt was on a date.

"He's on a date…" Santana sounded just as shocked as him.

Kurt was on a date? Santana told Blaine he still had feelings for him… how could he be on a date if this was true?

Blaine felt hurt. He still loved Kurt and practically told the world, and yet… Kurt had moved on? Blaine felt himself shaking so he moved to sit beside Santana. She placed an arm around him, trying to comfort him.

"Maybe it's a pity date… maybe Mercedes is trying make Kurt move on…" she continued mumbling possibilities on why Kurt was on a date. Blaine ignored most of them, only thinking that Kurt had actually moved on.

He was knocked out of his depressing reverie by his phone ringing from across the room. He sighed before standing to get it. It was his manager, obviously calling to ask if he was ready for that celebrity party tonight.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blaine, you need to be leaving in half an hour. I'll meet you in the lobby, okay?"

"Yeah." he hung up. He really didn't want to go anymore, but his manager needed him to go for some reason. He looked at Santana and she understood.

"You need to take someone, right?" he nodded, knowing what she was going to say, "Take Britt, I have stuff to do. Don't dwell on what's going on. Go have some fun." he sighed and walked over to the ginormous closet. It was a walk in one and they found Brittany loved it, so he wasn't surprised to find her indside sitting on the floor.

"Hey Britt. Santana told me to ask if you wanted to go to that party tonight?"

"Really!" he nodded.

"You have a dress right?" she nodded excited. She got up and bounded towards where she and Santana were keeping their clothes during their stay in this hotel. He sighed, still pretty depressed, as he walked over to find the suit that was fitted earlier this morning.

* * *

><p>The minute Blaine and Brittany left the room, Santana had her phone to her ear waiting for someone to pick up. They only picked up after the 5th ring, which, for Mercedes, was new because she would always pick up her phone the second it rang.<p>

"Hello… called to bitch about how you gave Blaine Kurt's number?"

"I'm cutting straight to it, Effie," she brought up the name she called her in senior year to annoy her, "Why'd you set Kurt up on some kind of freaking pity date?"

"Whoa! Okay firt, Kurt set himself up on that date. And second, how the hell did you find out?"

"I texted him? But why would Kurt go on a date?" Santana was getting bored, sure Mercedes was lying and she wasn't going to get the truth anytime soon.

"What? I still have his phone! And why don't you ask him?"

"Check again. He has his phone back okay? Now I'm giong before your annoying voice gives me a migraine." she hung and collapsed onto the bed, no closer to getting Kurt and Blaine back together than before.

**Sorry for not updating sooner! Also sorry if I make any spelling mistakes in this one. My compurotr messes up all the time and now it's decided not to tell me when somethings wrong.**

**That was my first time writing smut, so it's not very good….**

**I roughly have an idea for the next chapter,**

**Feel free to make suggestions, for this and AKITK, because I have bad writers block for that… **

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'm like a review whore, I love them! **

**Less than three..!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I swear to god, if one more person asks me how good of a kisser Blaine freaking Anderson is, I will push them off a cliff… or the empire state building as there are no cliffs in New York."

Rachel had just came storming into Kurt's still unlocked apartment, which she found odd, because it was 9 in the morning on a Saturday. Kurt was still sitting on the end of his bed, like he had been all night.

Rachel placed her bags in the kitchen before striding into Kurt's room to find him staring into space, his hair mussy, his eyes all bloodshot from tiredness, and what looked like a hickey a on his neck. He didn't even notice her come in.

"Kurt?" he blinked in response. She rushed forwards and knelt in front of him. She looked him straight in the eyes as she spoke. "Are you okay? How long have you been sitting here?" she placed her hands on either side of his head in a sort of comforting gesture.

"All night." he mumbled.

"But, why?" he stayed silent and Rachel's gaze moved to the hickey on his neck. "Was you with a guy?" he nodded, closing his eyes.

Rachel didn't ask for an explanation. She just stood up and walked to the kitchen to make him coffee. She listened while she made it but heard nothing coming from Kurt's room.

When she walked back in he was in the same spot. He at least had enough sense to take the coffee from her and mumble a thank you. She sat besides him and wrapped an arm around him. She stayed quiet, unsure what to say. When she finally built up the courage to say something, she stopped because Kurt took in a breath and started speaking really quietly.

"I-I went on a d-date last night… and when we got h-here…" he motioned to the hickey, "I said Blaine. Why did I say Blaine, Rachel?" Rachel bit her lip. Kurt had tears in his eyes and she had no idea what to do. She had been one of the few to not agree with Kurt breaking up with him, so she had a feeling that Kurt still loved him. She hugged Kurt closer to her without saying anything. She could hear him mumbling, probably to himself.

"Why can't I just get over him? Why does he have to be so god damn perfect? Why do I have to lov-" he stopped abruptly.

"Kurt? Was you about to say you still love Blaine?" once the words were out of her mouth he burst into tears, and he dropped his coffee, making it smash and spill all over the floor. He then turned and hugged her tightly. He started sobbing into her shoulder and she was lost at what to do. She'd always suspected this… because after they broke up Kurt acted… different. He gave his Broadway dream to go for his fashion one instead, even after being accepted into NYADA. She hasn't heard him sing since before the incident either. He was more withdrawn, and didn't keep his heart on his sleeve as much as he did before. Blaine had been huge part of him, and without him, Kurt just wasn't himself.

"Kurt… don't hide from your own feelings. If you love him… you love him… you need to come to terms with this before it's too late."

"B-but I shouldn't… h-he left and… but… and now…" the rest was lost in his sobs. Rachel rubbed his back lightly in a small attempt at comfort. He quietened after a while, his sobs stuttering to a stop. He sat up slowly, blinking.

"I have to be sure…" Rachel was slightly confused until she saw Kurt reach into his back pocket and pull out his phone. He was shaking so much as he scrolled through numbers, so he obviously put it on speaker because he didn't lift it up to his ear, and Rachel also heard the dialling tone.

Surprisingly, the person being called picked up after only two rings.

"Hello?"

Rachel's jaw dropped and Kurt's breathing hitched as Blaine's voice came through the phone.

"Is this Mercedes? Because if you're calling to tell me about Kurt's date, I'm hanging up." Kurt let out a stuttery breath and Rachel knew he wasn't going to be able to say anything. So, without thinking, she spoke instead.

"No it's me, Rachel."

"Does Kurt's phone just get handed between you guys or something?"

"Urm… Wait what? Did 'Cedes have Kurt's phone or something? Because I'm in Kurt's apartment…"

"Is he there?" Blaine's voice became slightly happier at the possibility. Rachel looked over at Kurt who shook his head furiously.

"No… his phone was on the side… He isn't here." Rachel bit her lip, knowing his next question but not having an answer.

"Urr… then why did you call?" Rachel racked her brain, finally coming up with something that had been bugging her for two days.

"To tell you that your fans are really annoying. I mean seriously, ever since those pictures were leaked, everyone at NYADA are constantly asking me how good are you at kissing. They won't get it in their heads that we were drunk!"

"Yeah… but we did sorta' kiss after that too…" Rachel finally remembered that short kiss that helped confirm Blaine's sexuality.

"That doesn't really count…"

"Rachel? Can I ask you something?" Blaine sounded extremely sad and Rachel watched as Kurt's fist clenched onto the phone tighter. He looked like he wanted to say something, but when he didn't Rachel answered.

"Sure."

"Well… Urm… Santana told me that a few people from glee club didn't agree with Kurt's decision on breaking up with me, but didn't speak up because they wanted Kurt's friendship -not that I blame them- but… she only told me that her and Brittany were two of them… were you one?"

Kurt was gaping at his phone. His gaze went to Rachel, begging for her to answer truthfully. She but her lip and sighed, not wanting to say it in front of Kurt, but did so anyway.

"Yes, I was…" Kurt looked extremely hurt at this, but stayed quiet.

"Oh… could you tell me who else thought that?" Kurt was glaring at Rachel now, practically forcing the answer out of her.

"Oh, erm… well, me, Santana, Britt, Artie, Tina, Rory, Puck and Sam…" Kurt was utterly shocked. How could all eight of those people believe that and not say a word to him. He felt the anger riling up inside of him, making him clench the phone impossibly tighter.

"Wow… could you urm… ask Kurt to call?" Rachel's eyes flickered to Kurt's angry form again.

"What do you plan on saying to him…"

"That I still love him, and to not listen to any of the bullshit that comes from Mercedes right now. She's been so against me lately, also blaming Santana for blackmailing me… but if she was, would I still be saying I love him if Santana's blackmail thing is already out there?"

She looked at Kurt who definitely looked close to tears at this. She wanted him to say something, so she waited with bated breath. He was breathing in and out slowly like he was trying not to have a panic attack or something. Blaine, obviously hearing nothing but silence and heavy breathing, spoke up.

"Rachel? Are you alone?" she carried on staring at Kurt who still looked at a loss for words. He closed his eyes steadily before taking a deep breath, and shocking Rachel by actually speaking.

"No, she isn't."

They heard Blaine catch his breath down the phone, then a fumbling like he was getting out of bed.

"K-Kurt? Is that you?" Kurt said nothing, knowing that Blaine knew perfectly well it _was _him, and that it already felt like he'd said too much. He had said practically nothing of course, but this was Blaine. Blaine who he hadn't spoke to at all in four years. Blaine who now had a record deal and was being blackmailed to come back to him.

"Kurt, listen to me. You probably don't care about me or what I have to say, but… I still… I need to say this to your face, it feels wrong over the phone."

"I don't think that's a very good idea…"

"First, Rachel, I'm pretty sure Kurt can speak for himself. Secondly, I don't want to explain myself over a phone, or in front of someone else. Kurt… I love you, that has never changed… but if I'm ever going to make you believe me, I have to say it to your face don't I?" Blaine took the silence after as a yes. "Please. Kurt…"

Kurt bit his lip, thinking. Rachel could tell he was hesitant and didn't want to admit he still loved Blaine too. Rachel herself stayed silent, knowing this was Kurt's choice and shouldn't answer for him, knowing either way he'd go mental at her. This away she stayed out of his line of fire and it was entirely his choice.

"Monday night. 8 at the club where you met the guys again." then he abruptly hung up and dropped his phone. He placed his hands to his face and started shaking. Rachel placed her arms around him again.

"What did I just do?"

* * *

><p>"Wai-" it was too late. Kurt had hung up.<p>

Blaine breathed out slowly. He'd just talked to Kurt. He'd just organized to meet him, well Kurt did. Kinda'.

Blaine suddenly remembered he was supposed to appear on a talk show on Monday. In LA.

This thought made him grab his phone again to call his manager.

"Blaine? What are you calling me at this time for?"

"Cancel the talk show on Monday. And book me a plane to New York."

"What? Why?"

Blaine stayed quiet for a second, "I Have my reasons."

"Blaine, I need you to appear on this show, and they won't be able to book any one else this lat-"

"I DON'T CARE!" he didn't mean to shout, so he lowered his voice before continuing. "If I'm not in New York on Monday, I won't bother promoting anymore. I'll probably quit actually…"

"Blaine Anderson you better not be going all diva on me! Especially at this time in the morning on a Saturday."

"I'm not! I just _need _to be in New York…"

"Is this about a boy? The boy you was trying to contact this week? The reason why the girls are with you?"

He had only known her for a while but she already pretty much knew him.

"…Maybe. Okay yes. Look, I just… New York, Monday. That's all I'm asking."

"Sure. I'll sort it out. Go back to sleep!"

He breathed out slowly after she hung up. He smiled inwardly. Kurt. He was going to see Kurt. And they were going to talk. They fucked this up together, and now, after four tortuous years, they were going to fix it together.

Hopefully.

**Sorry for a late update!**

**I was in London and had no computer or internet connection. So this is a REALLY short filler :'(**

**This came from nowhere, but probably because of my review asking for them to meet up soon. ;) **

**Yes they will, but not as you'd think. Maybe a little Brittana in the next chapter too, but I'm unsure. And the chapter after that, Blaine confronts Mercedes…. Haha;)**

**Also, I've had huge writers block for ANITK, but I'm progressing slowly on it and should hopefully have got a Chapter 22 up by next week. No guarantees though.**

**Review = Love **

**Less than three !**


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt looked around. Still nothing. He checked his phone for the time again and was disappointed to se it read half eight.

"I guess he still can't keep his promises…" he glanced over at the bar. Tonight was obviously a slow night for the club as the bartender looked bored and was staring at the drinks like he wanted to drink them himself.

Kurt sighed. "Fuck it." he murmured. He figured Blaine wasn't coming so he might as well enjoy himself while he's out.

He stalked towards the bar and asked for a shot of their strongest drink. He quickly decided to keep drinking. As if it'd make his problems wash away…

* * *

><p>"Santana let me freaking go! I'm already late!" Blaine glanced at the clock again. It was eight twenty three. He wished Kurt wouldn't anything stupid in his absence.<p>

"Really, Blaine? You can't go out looking like that!" Blaine looked down. He was wearing jeans and a button up shirt with a bow tie and suspenders. He thought he looked perfectly acceptable.

"What's wrong with it?" Blaine sighed.

"Well for starters, if anyone with a camera see's you, you're screwed. The bowtie makes me think of senior year. Seriously you wear them too much and the charm goes away after a while. And those with the strappy things, is like shouting super gay to the world."

"But I am gay?" Santana rolled her eyes and Brittany giggled from behind her.

"You can be gay and dress cool too. You could also lose the gel. You're trying to get Kurt back, not remind him of when you left him." Blaine stayed quiet at this. He just wanted to leave. He should left half an hour ago, but Santana had started ranting about what he should and shouldn't say, and now she was on his clothes. Blaine hoped this was the last thing she wanted to bitch about.

Suddenly he was being dragged down the hall and his head being shoved into the sink. Santana turned on the water and started washing out the gel. Blaine groaned but didn't fight her, just wanting to get this over with. After a few minutes he was dragged back up and water was running down his face.

Santana was smiling slyly and pulling at the bowtie. Once she off she stared at the suspenders, wondering how the hell to get them off. She finally pulled at front of them and let fling backwards, one of them hitting Blaine in face painfully.

"SANTANA YOU BITCH!" Blaine yelled as he covered his face with one hand and hit Santana with the other. Santana was laughing as Blaine went back to sink to splash more water on his face in hopes to cool the sting.

He looked up for the mirror, seeing he had a small cut on his cheek from the metal end of the suspender. Blaine rubbed his forehead in frustration but left it be. He turned back to Santana who was now trying to hide her giggles.

"Can I leave now?" she shut up then and pulled on a serious face.

"No."

"Why-" Blaine was being dragged again. This time to the hotels bedroom. Santana let go and started going through clothes. She picked out a black waistcoat and threw at him. He sighed before slipping his arms through it. He held out his arms as Santana assessed him. She nodded slowly.

"Can I got now?" Santana scowled but nodded. "Finally."

Blaine was running out of the hotel before she could change her mind. But he was unfortunate enough to get stopped just outside the lobby by a group of girls who looked excited.

"Oh my god, you're Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine pulled out a fake shocked face.

"No! I thought I was someone else!" he immediately regretted being sarcastic when the girls face fell. "I'm sorry. I'm just in a rush. I'll give you guys some autographs, okay? But I really gotta' go." he smiled sweetly and all the girls blushed.

He then ended up spending ten minutes with the girls because they refused to let him go. Asking for photos and other questions. He finally escaped and started running full pelt towards the night club. He was extremely late and he knew Kurt was going to mental.

But nothing could've prepared him for the scene he walked into at eight fifty.

He managed to get into the club, which seemed emptier than the last time he'd been there. He scanned the place, hoping Kurt was still there. He spotted him at the bar and his heart pounded even though the sight made him slightly sad. Kurt had a shot glass in hand, and looking as though he's flirting with everyone that walks past him.

Blaine grimaces. Knowing first hand Kurt was sort of a light weight and was probably drunk out of his mind.

He walked over and the minute he was in Kurt's line of vision, he knew being late was the worst thing he'd done since the break-up. Kurt's smile turned to a frown and he glared daggers. Blaine was about speak when Kurt started yelling.

"YOU ASSHOLE! WHY THE FUCK ARE LATE! BLAINE ANDERSON YOU FUCKING BITCH! I HATE YOU!" Kurt continued to ramble and people started to stare. Blaine knew he had to get Kurt out of there. He turned to the barman, who was staring at Kurt's yelling form in shock.

"Ho much does he owe?" the bartender sprouted out a high number and Blaine sighed before taking out the cash and shoving it into his hand. Then he grabbed Kurt and took out his phone, dragging him along and out the door where he continued to shout.

Blaine tried to ignore the harsh words sprouting from Kurt's mouth and called Santana.

"What now Blainey?"

"Santana I'm going to freaking kill you! Kurt is drunk out of his mind and just fucking listen!" he moved the phone away from his ear and knew Santana could hear Kurt's abusive language. He brought the phone back after a minute. "Tell me where he lives so I can take him home. And I swear to God, the next time I see you I will murder you for making me late."

"Ermm…" it took a minute but she finally told him where Kurt lives. He hung after saying one more time how he'd kill her, then grabbed Kurt and started pulling hi down the bustling streets of New York, listening to his loud, angry and hurtful words. People stopped and stared as they passed. Blaine noticed a photographers and could practically see the headlines for tomorrows papers and magazines now.

"BLAINE. YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE AND I HOPE YOU GET HIT BY A FUCKING BUS! IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M LIKE THIS. YOU'RE FAULT I'M LONELY. I HATE MY LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Blaine willed himself not to cry as these words came out. He pushed Kurt through the doors to the apartment building and the people they passed here stared also.

He finally found Kurt apartment and waited while continued to shout violently as he fumbled with the lock. Kurt finally got the door open and stumbled through it. Blaine followed silently. Ignoring the now quieting slurs of Kurt. He followed him to the bedroom where Kurt started to shout again.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO FRICKEN MUCH! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME, BLAINE? WHY DI-"

"SHUT UP!" Blaine didn't want to shout at Kurt, but the words were hurtful and were really getting to him. "Go to sleep, Kurt. We'll talk in the morning. When you're _sober."_

"NO! I WANT TO TALK NOW!"

"Well I won't say anything while you're drunk!" Blaine walked from the bedroom and slammed the door shut. He closed his eyes, still forcing away the threatening tears. Kurt was right there behind that door. But he hated Blaine. He hated him. And Blaine was now losing hope of getting Kurt back at all.

Blaine fell asleep on the floor outside of Kurt's room and dreamt that Kurt truly hated him and he'd never get him back.

* * *

><p>"Blaine…"<p>

The voice was soft and feminine, which confused Blaine a little. He was 70% sure he fell asleep in Kurt's apartment, so why was girl speaking his name? why was he being shaken lightly by tiny hands?

He opened his eyes to see big brown ones staring right back at him. He jumped backwards but hit Kurt's bedroom door and fell back to the floor again.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Just wake you…" he sat up to stare at Rachel who was crouching on the floor also. He knew it was Tuesday so the first thing that entered his mind was what she was doing here instead of NYADA.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, attempting at rubbing his back to soothe the pain but failing miserably.

"Urm… I was going to NYADA and I stopped to buy a drink and saw this magazine…" she threw the item onto his lap, "And I had to see if Kurt was okay…"

Blaine looked down to see the cover that had a picture of him dragging along a drunk Kurt who was hitting him with his free hand. The caption clearly read: _Blaine Anderson drags a drunken friend through the streets of New York. _

Blaine groaned, not wanting to know what bullshit the media came up with, but decided he better find out before his manager gets a hold of him. So he flipped to page 7 where a hole two pages were dedicated to him and Kurt. He grudgingly began to read it:

_Popstar Blaine Anderson was seen dragging a drunken guy down the streets of New York on Monday night. We don't know anything for sure, but judging by the other mans screams of hating Blaine and wishing he got hit by a bus and also, witnesses say they heard him ask why Blaine left him, and the man hitting Blaine effortlessly, we'd say Anderson wasn't exactly happy in that situation._

_We suspect this to possibly be the ex love Anderson has mentioned in past interviews, obvious we have no name, but we might possibly have a visual now. _

_He was also seen with a small fresh cut on his left cheek. Where these two boys in a fight and unnamed one got abusive? Keep reading to to see what we think…_

Blaine threw the magazine across the room in anger. Rachel stared at him silently. She spoke after the silence obviously started to bother her.

"What happened Blaine?"

"H-he… I was late by like… 50 minutes…" Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, hating himself, "And when I finally got there… he was drunk and… he started yelling… He hates me Rachel… he hates me…" Blaine felt a few stray tears fall down his cheeks and he started shaking.

"Blaine no. No he's just angry. Don't let Kurt's drunken words get to you… he doesn't mean them. He doesn't hate you Blaine. He hates that you left him, not you. You know, on Saturday when I came round here, he started having break down before he called you… he said that him and the… guy started to get… intimate," Blaine cringed, "but he said your name. _Yours _Blaine. Not that loser he used to help him." _help him with what? _Blaine thought. "And then he told me, while he didn't but he said something about why does he love you. But he never finished the sentence and burst out crying. He doesn't hate you Blaine. That's why you're here. Because he still loves you and he wants you to make an effort to get him back. That's why he said those words, you broke his heart again by showing up late."

_Stupid Rachel being stupidly clever and making me feel even worse! _Blaine thought. He opened his eyes to see Rachel now sitting cross legged on the floor, staring at him intently. He was about to say something when he heard a low groan from the room behind him. He bit his lip when he heard it, knowing the reason of Kurt having a painful hangover was his fault.

Rachel saw a flicker of pain or guilt in Blaine's face and stood. She grabbed the magazine off the floor and proceeded to go into Kurt's room. Touching Blaine's shoulder gently when she passed.

"Kurt?" they heard another groan in response. "Blaine go make coffee." she whispered so only Blaine could hear. He reluctantly got up to quietly make a coffee.

He saw the coffee machine on the side of the kitchen and knew immediately what he had to do. In his senior year he had perfected making these drinks just for Kurt and he thought maybe if he started with that, everything else would run just as smoothly.

Once completed, he quietly stood outside Kurt's door, listening to their hushed conversation. Honestly only to see if it was okay for him come in.

"Even if he was here I wouldn't know what to say…" Blaine's breath caught when he heard Kurt.

"Well think fast…" Blaine took this as his cue and opened Kurt's door quietly, not wanted to be loud for Kurt's sake. Kurt froze when he saw him. He was holding the magazine and Rachel had an arm around his waist. Blaine bit his lip before finding the courage to actually walk up to Kurt calmly. Sure he did so last night, but Kurt had been obviously drunk and Blaine doesn't know why, but he thinks that sober Kurt is more likely to reject him painfully.

He handed the non-fat mocha out, taking all he had to not do so shakily. Kurt didn't say anything as he placed the magazine on his bed and took the mug, but Blaine saw the small smile that flashed across his face as he saw what coffee it was. Blaine felt a small triumph inside himself, knowing he did something right.

The silence began to grow awkward as Blaine stood, kneeling slightly, in front of Kurt's bed. Rachel kept glancing between the two, expecting something. This was their first time being face to face, sober, in four years. But there was nothing. They just sat staring at each other, waiting for the other to speak first. Knowing this would go on for ages, Rachel spoke up.

"Blaine," his eyes flickered to her before swivelling back to Kurt's, "You said you wanted to tell Kurt something to his face." he nodded, still staying silent, still staring into Kurt's eyes.

"Well?" he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He was completely lost for words when Kurt was right in front of him. Blaine waited but nothing came out.

"If you're not going to say anything… I think you should leave." Kurt's voice was small and quiet. He looked down, avoiding Blaine's gaze now. At these words, Blaine immediately placed a comforting hand on Kurt's knee, willing him to look back up. When he did, Blaine finally found his voice.

"Sorry. It's been four years and… I'm totally lost for words. Kurt… I still love you, and I never wanted to disappoint you. LA was part of my dream, you know that. We could've done that long-distance relationship thing, but… you ended it and…" Blaine shook his head a little, fighting back the tears of the memory, "I still love you, Kurt…"

"You never came back. You didn't fight for me. You didn't contact anyone. You say you love me, but… you actions say otherwise." Kurt was looking down again, a stray tear falling down his cheek.

"I wanted to. But… I was so afraid you'd reject me again," Blaine let the tears fall down freely now, "I was hurting so much, Kurt. I thought you finally realised you were too good for me. That you could find someone better. So I cut off any contact I had with everyone. Because… I would constantly be reminded how you don't love me anymore. And then, last night, even though were drunk… everything you said… it killed me to hear you say them. To hear you say you hated me," Blaine looked at floor, feeling ashamed, "I never thought you'd hate me for following my dreams…"

There was silence after that. After realising Kurt was going to make another remark, Blaine continued.

"And then… it made me think that maybe it really was you that leaked those pictures. I thought it was Mercedes because she suddenly seemed to hate everything about me. I don't think you did that, though. When you're angry, you sing about it. You wouldn't jeopardize my career like that." there was another silence where guilt started to seep through Kurt. He looked back at Blaine to see his tear streaked face.

"I don't sing anymore. I _did _leak those pictures." Blaine's head snapped up, and Kurt thought he saw a little anger flash in his hazel eyes.

"What?"

"I leaked them, Blaine."

And suddenly, everything was reversed. Blaine was no longer feeling the need to fight for Kurt. But Kurt realised he made a huge mistake and wanted to talk this out properly. But the anger was already taking over Blaine and he knew he'd fucked up big time.

"Why? Why the hell would you do that Kurt?" Kurt stayed silent, looking away from Blaine's angry eyes to hide his own guilt ridden ones.

"You could've ruined my career. I'm actually lucky that reception of me being gay went as well as it did. My label could've dropped me if it went badly. You know, you knew you could be bitchy at times Kurt, but I never thought you'd go as far as nearly tearing down someone's dream."

He stood making his way towards the door, but Kurt's voice stopped him.

"I was angry, Blaine. Mercedes told me you were blackmailed to come back to me. For a brief moment, I didn't want to believe it. But to me that made sense, so got angry. I posted them online, I never meant to put your career at risk. I didn't-"

"So you listened to Mercedes? I swear to God she's out to get me and will stop at nothing to tear me down. She wants me out of your life, well… if this is the way you're going to be about things," meaning, slightly bitchy, listening to someone who hates him, outing him to the world, jeopardizing his career. Kurt got all these plus more just from _things. _"Well I guess she got what she wanted."

And without another word he left, slamming all the doors behind him. Kurt stared at the closed door. Feeling the tears begin to pour and Rachel wrap her arms around him, but he didn't care about that.

He felt numb. Like, he should be feeling upset but he felt nothing. And shouldn't he be feeling guilty about that?

He let the tears pout and placed the untouched mocha on the bedside table. He curled up on his bed and cried harder. Rachel feeling useless at his side.

**Wow. This is my longest chapter with 3,195 words, which shocks me because I struggle to reach 1,000... Haha.**

**Anyway. I need you guys to help me. I went through my iPod searching for a song I might include in the next chapter and I narrowed it down to three and would like you guys to review and also tell me which song you think it should be (also feel free to suggest others, obviously along the same lines) -**

_**Happy Ending - Mika**_

_**Avril Lavigne - My Happy Ending **_**(thing one I'm not so sure about)**

_**Pixie Lott - Without You**_

**Reasons why are being held a secret;) but also in the next chapter, Blaine confronts Mercedes.:D**

**I love you guys for actually reading this story. While my step sister is sitting here manipulating everything I do and asking me to turn them into werewolves…. (that will NOT be happening, I assure you.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Once he left the apartment, Blaine found himself hailing a cab and asking to be drove to, not his hotel, but NYU. His own actions confused him, but after sitting in the can alone for a while, he realised his subconscious was taking him where he needed to go.

When he was there, the halls were empty and he had to look into several classroom windows before he found who he was looking for. He burst through the door of the room and everyone turned to look at him. All the students gaped in shock, with the exception if two. And the teacher look slightly taken aback.

"Excuse me, but-" Blaine held up a hand, signalling her to shut up. He glared at the unfazed girl in the front before walking over and grabbing her desk. She looked up expectantly, hatred clear in her eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he said the slowly and clearly, he got the response he expected. She raised her eyebrows before speaking.

"How could you honestly be asking _me_ that question, Anderson?" Blaine clenched his jaw and resisted rolling his eyes before replying in an angry tone.

"Don't. Play. Games. With. Me."

"I'm not, Blaine. You broke my boys my heart, and I plan on revenge."

"Well you don't have to do much do you? You have Kurt twisted around your finger. He nearly ruined career because of your hatred of me. You told him Santana was blackmailing me. Last night he practically screamed to the world that he hates me. This morning he wasn't himself. He was more bitchy than ever. All I can think is that this is your fault, Mercedes. You and your goddamn sudden hatred for me-"

"Sudden? Oh please! I've hated you for four years! You broke his heart for Gods-"

"HE DUMPED ME! did you forget that? Or are you still so caught up in your little diva fantasy and still believe that everything revolves around you and your best friend? I supported Kurt's dream and he ended it with me because he didn't support mine. So next time before you go putting your nose unto things that aren't you business, learn the facts of the fucking situation!" he breathed out hard after that. He took his hands of the desk and noticed the teacher looked thoroughly shocked. The students however were gazing at Blaine lovingly, except for one blonde boy at the back who was glaring daggers at Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson, I do not see how you find it so right to come I here, interrupt peoples learning, just so you can blame me for your stupid mistakes. It's time you should move on! Get over him, Blaine. He doesn't need you anymore, and you seem to be getting by just fine without him. He hates you, I hate you, hell by the looks of things, Peter gates you," she motioned to the blonde boy at the back, "So leave New York, carry on with your pop star life and let Kurt lead his own. He hates you, end of story."

Blaine wad about to say something mean and hurtful when he was interrupted by a voice. A voice coming from none other than the Blonde boy Peter.

"I beg to differ Mercedes." Blaine glanced towards the boy, who stayed seated. "I was with Kurt on Friday." In the back of his mind, Blaine realised this must've been Kurt's date. "And when we got back to his he didn't really seem into... Kissing at first but then something must've happened because he was actually himself. And when I offered to... Urm..." Blaine's eyes darkened, having an immediate dislike for the boy even though what he could say might actually help Blaine figure out the mess inside his head. "Suck him off..." several girls giggled "He said Blaine. Not my name. _Yours, _Blaine. When I looked into his eyes I could just tell. He still loves you Blaine. Now I've known him for four years and he's amazing. Don't throw that away because of Mercedes, Blaine..."

Blaine felt a small smile tug at his lips at these words.

"I know he's amazing Peter. But Mercedes is right. He does hate me. At least he does now. And I have no chance if Mercedes is going to keep this up. She has him in the palm of her hand and while he's there I'll never convince him. He has her whispering in his ear that I'm lying. That I'm not worth it." he glanced back at Mercedes, "You got what you wanted, Mercedes. Just remember this, five years ago, when Kurt was going through all that deal with Karofsky. You sat by and did nothing. Sure a few of the guys tried to help, but other than that, New Directions did nothing to help Kurt. I was there when he needed someone. To talk to. Someone who understood. You didn't even try to give that to him. Yes I messed up along the way, but I'm the reason he's still here today. Without me, who knows if Karofsky would've gone through with that death threat! Hell, Kurt could've got so depressed he ended it himself. He was genuinely happy for the first time after our first kiss since before his mothers death, he told so me himself. So don't for one second think that I'm nothing to him." and with that, Blaine made his second dramatic exit of the day, slamming the door forcefully behind him.

* * *

><p>"Blaine? Are you okay?"<p>

Blaine looked up to see Santana in the doorway of the bathroom. He blinked before taking out his phone and passing it too her.

"Call my manager and get us flights back to LA." then he walked straight past her to the bedroom of the hotel. He collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

"Blainey?" he looked up to see Brittany standing timidly at the door. He gave her a sad smile before letting his head fall back against the pillow. Within seconds Brittany was on the bed also and hugging him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around her too, feeling a small amount of comfort from her. "What happened with Kurty?"

Blaine bit his lip but still felt a stray tear roll down his cheek. He gripped onto Brittany tighter and didn't speak a word.

* * *

><p>The flight back to LA had been long and Brittany had been grasping onto him the whole way, only letting go to walk through the terminals.<p>

And before going to bed they met u with his manager after Blaine had insisted.

"You want to what?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at his manager. He'd explained in full detail what he desired at that present moment and she was staring at him shocked. Santana and Britt were also looking at him confusedly. Sure they knew what happened but they didn't expect this.

"You heard me, and I'm not repeating myself." he ran his hand through his curly hair, getting a little annoyed.

"But Blaine, why do a cover? You, or someone else, could actually write a song..."

"No... When people write songs about these things, it signifies that they're getting over it, _or_ they wrote it _to_ get over it. I don't _want _to be over this. But I need to do something to show him, and the song explains exactly how I feel and I want to sing with these two. They're amazing and it'll give me confidence to know they're with me on this." after that he breathed out slowly. His point had been made and he was hoping he would get this.

"Fine. If the girls wish. Be at the studio tomorrow at 10. Don't be late." Blaine nodded, smiling slightly.

After that they went back to their hotel in LA and slept. All in one bed… because for some reason Brittany was still being a little clingy and demanded to comfort Blaine, so naturally Santana followed her. And Blaine truly did feel a little better knowing they were there for him.

The next day they ended spending the whole day in the recording studio. Either because Brittany forgot the lines (when they were right in front her), Santana bitching to the guy helping when Britt forgot them, and Blaine had to keep stopping himself thinking about the words to much to stop himself from crying.

Afterwards they went to fancy restaurant and Blaine bought them all dinner. No recognised him so they were left to eat in peace and Blaine was feeling a little better.

His next song and music video was released tomorrow, and he'd finally see just what coming out would do for his career. He hadn't seen the finished video himself and he was looking forwards to it as much as his fans. Plus, the magazine he did a photo shoot for with Brittany was out tomorrow too.

Plus, he and his manager had decided on next Friday to release the song they recorded today. It had taken him a while to pick the song, but it most of lyrics explained how he felt and he wanted that out there. As for Santana and Brittany joining in… well it just felt right. They've grown on him more than he expected and he's happy to have them there.

**Kay, I know this is significantly shorter than my last chapter, but I wrote down most of it in bed. The confrontation with Mercedes was needed and I'm starting to hate her myself….**

**Anyways, I love the reviews I've been getting (shout out for Klaine Lover for writing a super long and making me feel giddy and super happy;)(I love you;))) but I'm still kind of disappointed hat none of you helped me out with choosing a song. :'(, but I think I'm setting with the Mika one.**

**Love you guys!**

**Less than three x**


	9. Chapter 9

A magazine landed on the desk in front of Kurt, on top of his fashion designs. He looked up to see who disturbed him from distracting himself from thinking of Blaine. Peter was walking away from his desk. Kurt stared after him confusedly before looking down. His breath caught when he saw Blaine looking up at him.

_Is someone TRYING to ruin my life? _he thought angrily.

He looked up again to see Peter glancing at him. He shot him a bitch glare and the boy turned back around quickly. Kurt was kind of glad he sat at the back today. One, no one could stare at him and two, he didn't want to talk to Mercedes, who always sat up front.

He subconsciously started to flick through the magazine. He couldn't help himself. This was Blaine. And as much as he'd deny it, he wanted to read this. See photos of Blaine. He knew he'd blew it again, and he hated himself for it.

He stopped on a full page scale of Blaine in a un-done button up. He stared longingly, reminiscing in his memories of when he could touch that. He then looked at the page opposite and was shocked to see Blaine posing with _Brittany. _Both looked utterly sexy (even from a gay's perspective), but he couldn't help but wonder what the hell Brittany was doing with him.

His wondering came to end when he turned the page to find a full two page interview. By Blaine, Brittany _and _Santana. Thought he wasn't sure why they were there till he got to the last question.

_**One last question, why is it that you take these two everywhere with you?**_

_**B: Santana would say would say that she just wants to annoy me and get free food and stuff, and Britt would say something about me, dolphins and how much she misses me or something. But personally… I think I keep them around because… they're really the only people that are willing to stay that make me feel closer to someone I lost. Everyone else that would make me feel remotely close to them probably hates me**_

_**S: Blaine that isn't true… There were more than just me and Britt who disagreed over that break-up. Most of them just don't want to speak up because they knew him longer and don't want to lose his friendship. Britt didn't know what to do. She loved both of you and when he told us, and we never saw or heard from you again, she cried for days. We didn't say anything but we knew you two should of stayed together even if you were on opposite sides of them country**_

_**B: Santana, that's probably the nicest thing you've said to me**_

_**S: Don't get used to it**_

Kurt stared for a second, processing this. He wasn't sure when this interview was done, but he now knew that Blaine wanted to be close to him. And Kurt was once again reminded of how _he _blew it.

All of this could've been avoided. If only Kurt had listened and supported Blaine four years ago. Everything was _his _fault.

Kurt started to feel the tears begin to cascade down his cheeks. He stood, grabbing the magazine and ran from the room. He ran out of the building and only stopped when he had to hail a cab to his own place. He cried in the backseat the whole way there and the driver kept asking him if he was okay. I mean… did he look okay?

He ran up the stairs instead of taking the elevator because it would require him standing still. And sanding still would allow him to think. So obviously when he got to his apartment he was forced to think. And he hated it.

He spent the next week and a half moping in his apartment. Mercedes had stopped by that afternoon, but he'd told her to fuck off, so she gave him the work he'd left t NYU and left quickly. She sent him updates everyday of what was going on in class because he stayed home. He told her it was because he hated when it cold and it was the beginning of December and he was sure it would start snowing soon.

So on Friday he was on his laptop to book flight tickets back home for Christmas for him, Mercedes and Rachel. While waiting for it to load, he opened up his emails. He found one from Peter that was sent about half an hour ago.

This confused him a little. Peter hadn't said much to him since the date, other than the exchange of the magazine, which was no lying untouched on Kurt's bedside table. He clicked it open, curious as to why Peter was contacting him.

_Hey Kurt._

_I know we haven't talked. I know you heard the rumours of Blaine coming to our class (which are true). And I know that magazine probably made you a bit depressed. (sorry but you need to see Blaine's point of view, even if you won't listen)_

_This was released earlier today and I thought you needed to hear it…_

A link followed this. Kurt was nervous at first but finally clicked the link after he'd enough of the curiousness biting away at him. What he got shocked him a little. It was YouTube video. One he was not expecting. It was labelled;

_Blaine Anderson ft Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Peirce - Happy Ending (Mika Cover)_

He knew the song, but was not expecting Blaine do a cover of it. WITH Santana and Brittany. The first voices to come though his speakers were girls'.

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending,_

_No hope, No Love, No glory,_

_No Happy Ending,_

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever,_

_Then live the rest of our lives,_

_But not together,_

Then Blaine's goddamn beautiful voice came through his speakers, making his heart break just a little bit more.

_Wake up in the morning,_

_Stumble on my life,_

_Can't get no love, without sacrifice,_

_If anything should happen_

_I guess I wish you well_

_A little bit of heaven,_

_But a little bit of hell,_

There was something in Blaine's voice in that line. Like he didn't mean that certain part. Kurt could tell. He couldn't explain it, he just could.

_This is the hardest story,_

_That I've ever told,_

_No hope, or love, or glory,_

_Happy endings gone forever more,_

_I feel as if I'm wasted,_

_And I'm wastin' everyday,_

_(This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending,_

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending,_

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever,_

_Then live the rest of our lives,_

_But not together)_

_2 o'clock in the morning,_

_Something's on my mind,_

_Can't get no rest; keep walkin' around,_

_If I pretend, _

_That nothing ever went wrong,_

_I can get to my sleep,_

_I think that we just carried on,_

_This is the hardest story,_

_That I've ever told,_

_No hope, or love, or glory,_

_Happy endings gone forever more,_

_I feel as if I'm wasted,_

_And I'm wastin' everyday,_

By this time Kurt was bawling into his hands. Only listening. The words sounded so trued, even through his speakers. Blaine with girls in the background… it was almost too much. Kurt carried on listening. During the this part his tears seemed to slow down a little, but started up again when Blaine started to sing _with _the girls on their part.

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending,_

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending,_

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever,_

_Then live the rest of our lives,_

_But not together_

This repeated a few times with the three of them. But it really got to Kurt when the girls were quiet and Blaine sang solo. It felt like it was directed to him. Which it obviously was to be fair.

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending,_

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending,_

Kurt was practically torn up by now. That stupid, stupid guy. Why? Kurt collapsed to the bed as more tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Blaine, what're we doing for Christmas?"<p>

Blaine looked over at Santana who was laying on the bed looking extremely bored.

"Dunno'… why?"

"Apparently Artie's throwing a New Year party and the whole glee clubs invited." Blaine perked up a little at this.

"The _whole _glee club?" Santana sighed, knowing exactly what Blaine was asking.

"I don't know for sure if he'll be there, Tribrows. But I do know that he visits his dad every Christmas so he will be in Lima." Blaine smiled longingly.

"Kay. Urm, I think my manager told me I have to go to a celebrity party on Christmas eve, so we can't go then. And obviously there's no planes running on Christmas day. So… boxing day? We'll make it a week before and you guys can go out with your friends and I might check up on the Warblers or something…" he knew that isn't exactly what he wanted, but he couldn't just show up on Kurt's doorstep the day after Christmas, could he?

"Sure thing. I'll go tell Britt." there was something else in her tone that told Blaine that wasn't the only she was going to do with Britt. He groaned loudly, and Santana smirked at him.

"Just keep it down? I don't like hearing your sexcapades!" she laughed before leaving, not promising a thing. And a few minutes later he could hear quiet moaning from the next bedroom. He knew they'd get louder so he groaned again before the leaving the hotel room and going downstairs. He had no idea what he was going to do, but it was better than hearing them two going at it.

**Next chapter: Blaine meets a few famous people that benefit him AND others ;) and the new years party….:D haha**

**Love the reviews guys. Also thanks for alerts and faves too!**

**Also, I recently changed the name of ANITK (my other story) to just Klaine. Reasons being my friend saw me checking reviews and saw the title and was going to read it. She saw nothing else though so I hanged it. I will change it to something better, so feel free to suggest names ;)**

**Less than three. x**


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm home!"

Kurt yelled upon walking into the Hummel-Hudson home, smiling when he heard Burt knock something over on his way to greet him. Kurt dropped his bags in the hallway when his dad appeared and gave him bone-crushing hug.

"How's New York?" he asked when he let Kurt go. Kurt smiled warmly at him before answering.

"It's New York. Amazing as always."

"Where are the girls? Weren't they coming here?" Kurt shrugged.

"Rachel went to see her dads, and Mercedes got a different cab to us… Where's Finn?" he asked, maybe a little too cheerily. Burt raised an eyebrow.

"He's coming over tomorrow with Quinn. Kurt are you okay?"

One look in his fathers eyes and he knew what he meant.

"I'm fine." Burt didn't look convinced, but didn't push Kurt.

"Anyway, do you mind if I go to my room? I have a lot of designs to finish, but I'll be down to help Carole make dinner?" Burt nodded and Kurt grabbed his bag before kissing his dad on cheek. He then continued to run up the stairs, shouting an 'I Love You' on the way.

* * *

><p>The music was pounding and Blaine was starting to get a headache. He knew who most of the people were but he didn't say anything to them, because he was being awkward. This wasn't how he wanted to spend Christmas eve!<p>

He went over to the bar and ordered a drink. His manager had told him specifically not to get drunk. _Well she's not here _he thought slyly.

"Is that part of my clothing line?" Blaine looked to his right to find a man who looked oddly familiar. Though it didn't struck him where he'd seen his face. Well, not until he realised he was a Marc Jacobs outfit, (Which remind him of Kurt's obsession with him and Alexander McQueen). Kurt had shown him a picture of him five years ago.

"Err… yeah." He smiled.

"Blaine Anderson, right?" Blaine nodded. "Where'd that new song get up to?"

"Number one." Blaine sighed. He didn't sound very enthusiastic to be honest. And by the looks of it, Marc noticed.

"Other people would be ecstatic about that. Knocked Katy Perry from the top spot didn't you?" Blaine nodded again. "What's wrong?" Blaine glanced back up at him.

"Nothing."

"This isn't about that guy you've been mentioning everywhere, right? What's so great about him anyway?" Blaine scoffed, only thinking that Marc shouldn't of said that because Blaine could go on forever.

"I'm in love with him and he's… well I've tried. And it's just been thrown back in my face. As for what's so great about him? Everything… he's getting a degree in fashion at NYU, he's an amazing singer he's - I'm going to stop or I'll go on forever…" Marc was looking at him apprehensively.

"What's his name?" Blaine looked at Marc warily. "Don't worry about me telling everyone. I was thinking about going to see if the kids at NYU are doing any good and maybe give out a few internships before any other designers take the good ones." Blaine stared, wide eyed for a minute.

"His name's Kurt. Kurt Hummel." there was no hesitation in voice. He knew Kurt would jump at the chance to get an internship with this guy. But what if… "If you do give him an internship though, don't tell him I told you who he was. He'd get angry and think that I'm trying to do things for him and then he wouldn't take it because he's so fixated on doing things by himself. I just-"

"Don't worry about it, Blaine. Well I'll maybe see you later." and then he was gone.

_Well, _he thought, _at least something good came from tonight. _His thoughts were interrupted by a woman talking to him.

"Hey. If it isn't Blaine Anderson." Blaine looked to his left to find Katy Perry standing beside him. His jaw dropped and he couldn't say anything. "You stole my number one spot."

"Errr…" Blaine was lost for words. Because A, Katy Perry was freaking talking to him! And B, she was staying he stole her number one spot… was that bad thing? It was bad wasn't it?

She smiled and laughed a little at his gaping form.

"I'm not angry. Just maybe a little amazed at how fast you've became a pop sensation." was that a compliment?

"T-thank you…?" she smiled again. Blaine was actually awestruck. (which shocked him because she was a girl…)

"Also, I liked that cover of Teenage Dream you did. It was amazing." Blaine's jaw dropped again. She giggled at his expression. Blaine realised he probably looked like a complete idiot and organized his face to look presentable and organized his brain to think straight.

"Thanks… it's not as good as the original, though." Katy smiled at him again.

"I've been thinking… I want to do a duet with you." Blaine's brain had gone. _again._

"Wha…?"

"You heard me. I'll have my manager call yours and sort things out and hopefully I'll see you soon. But for now, go mingle. You look depressed over here by yourself." she shot him another smile before going to talk to someone else.

Blaine smiled before taking a sip of his drink. Things were starting to look up a bit.

* * *

><p>"Shopping just isn't the same when you've done so in New York."<p>

"You are so right, Kurt." Rachel replied, sitting down onto a bench, looking bored. Kurt sat besides her, quickly followed by Tina and Quinn.

"You guys are _so _lucky. I wish I could go shopping in New York. _every day_."

Kurt smirked at Tina as she pouted. It was New Years eve and him and Rachel were spending time with the girls before the party tonight. Mercedes was still no where to be seen but had said to be coming to the party. As for Santana and Brittany, Puck had said something about them coming, but not definite. Kurt swore he heard Finn say he saw them yesterday but he wasn't sure. But, if they were here and going to the party, did that mean Blaine would too?

Kurt was still a little unsure around Quinn. After senior year he'd heard she went through therapy after trying to steal Beth again. Finn, who Rachel had ended things with due to the fact they'd be apart (Kurt found this stupid because Rachel didn't support him for doing the same thing), had been there for her and helped. They ended up getting back together, but Kurt still wondered if she had crazy baby stealing moments. This was why she had a restricting order on Beth and Shelby…

Tina on the other hand was still dating Mike and by the looks of things they were happy. Mike was still going with his dancing thing and Tina was supporting him loads.

Kurt missed everyone from hear. But New York was definitely a second home to him. But he always felt as though he was missing something there that was here… but the same little feeling remained. He wondered why he felt like that exactly, but came up with nothing.

He was dragged out of his thoughts Rachel grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him up and pulling him over to a shop where she'd spotted something 'pretty'. obviously, Rachel still lacked fashion sense by the horrid article of clothing she was pointing at excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Is this some kind of <em>joke, <em>Puckerman?" Kurt glared ferociously at Puck who was smiling like an idiot.

They had all decided to exchange gifts at the party because then they'd all be there. Kurt was handed his last present which was a small flat square shape. And also from Puck.

He opened it, expecting it to be something that was just so… _Puck. _but instead he found a copy of Blaine Freaking Anderson's CD.

"Aww… come one Kurt! You were going to buy it sooner or later, I saved you money." Kurt's glare didn't falter and Puck seemed to be losing confidence. "Dude come on, everyone can tell you still l-"

"EVERYONE WE HAVE AN ANNOUNCMENT!" Puck looked to Finn sending him a silent thank you. Kurt, however, would get him later and probably kill him.

"Okay, okay, this is really important guys…" Finn wrapped an arm around Quinn protectively as he started to speak after he was sure he had everyone's attention. "Now, we've known this for quite a while but decided to tell you today… Quinn-"

"Has a bun in the oven." At first Kurt was unsure who spoke, until he looked over at the door to see Santana leaning against the frame, grinning like crazy.

"Santana? First of all, glad you're here. Second, where's Britt. And third, how the hell did you know that?" Finn sounded slightly upset that he couldn't tell it.

Wait… so it was true? Quinn _was _pregnant?

"Thanks Finnocence, and I know Quinn. I walked in, hearing you about to give an announcement, saw the look on her face and I knew. Just be sure it isn't Pucks this time." she grinned evilly. "And as for Brittany…"

"I'm right here!" she yelled, bursting into the room, Kurt would've smiled if he didn't see who she was dragging along with her. The room went deadly silent at the sight of Blaine. Blaine's eyes sought out Kurt's and once they looked directly at each other, they looked away just as fast. Kurt felt like something had just hit him hard in chest.

"This party officially sucks. Puck, get out the alcohol, and Finny get a bottle!" Finn looked Britt confused as Puck sauntered off to find the drinks.

"Why?"

"Spin the bottle. Duh!" Kurt closed his eyes, wishing he could disappear. There was still tension in the room and everyone could feel it.

"Okay hold up. The tension is killing me." Santana sounded just like she did in high school. Some things never changed. "So Blaine is famous. Woopdie freakin' doo. So him and Kurt are not even on speaking terms, we are here to spend New Year together. I thought this was supposed to be a New Directions get back together party. Were guys blind _and _death during senior year? Blaine was there too!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Can it, Leprechaun." Santana was on a roll, even if Kurt wanted to stab her right now. "We are going to have a fun night. Most of us will get wasted, one of them obviously won't be little miss preggo. We will start this crazy thing with spin the bottle. Okay? I do not want to go all Lima Heights on New Year." there were a couple of murmured agreements, mainly because they were still slightly scared of Santana.

Everyone moved to sit in a circle on the floor, but Kurt stopped when he saw Blaine doing so too. He was afraid when it got to him, they would have to kiss. So maybe it was best for them to just sit out of the game.

"Kurt?" He looked at Rachel who was standing off to his right. "There's a one in fourteen chance you'd have to kiss him." Kurt frowned at her. "Come on. I saw how affected you were when he left, I personally think that you wouldn't mind if you had to kiss him." Kurt's frown turned into a scowl. Rachel giggled and pushed him towards the floor. She sat besides him and Finn was on his other side. Blaine was in-between Santana and Brittany directly across from him, so Kurt avoided his gaze by looking at the bottle now placed on floor.

None of them where even remotely buzzed, but Britt and Puck had a bottle in each of their hands and were also handing out cups.

It started with Puck who had to kiss Santana, then it rotated around the circle. Kurt didn't really pay attention on who had to kiss who because the bottle never landed on him, but when Blaine spun and the bottle was so close to landing on him he looked up, only to see it had stopped on Rachel.

Blaine stole a glance at Kurt when he leaned over the bottle. Kurt felt like he was put back in high school all over again. Back in Rachel Berry's House party train wreck extravaganza. He felt a pang of jealousy when they kissed, half wishing Blaine was kissing him. And when the came apart, Kurt swore Blaine sent him a look that practically yelled sorry. Kurt wasn't sure because he looked away quickly, refraining himself from doing something stupid and/or immature.

The game continued and Kurt was slightly nervous as Finn was on his turn, knowing he'd be next. When Kurt reached out to spin the bottle, he shot a glance at Rachel, who nodded in encouragement. He sighed as he spun it and closed his eyes. He opened them when the room went deadly silent. The bottle was pointing directly away from him. At Blaine.

He caught his eyes and saw something that looked like shock in them. He looked away just as quickly. Everyone else was staring in shock, except for Brittany who was smiling.

Kurt stood, wishing he could disappear for the second time in a hour. "I'm not playing." he murmured before going to sit on a couch. He ignored the fact that all eyes were on him as he started gulping down his drink.

"Hummel don't be such a killjoy." he stopped to glare at Santana and placed his drink on floor beside him.

"Fine. If I'm 'killing' your fun, I'll leave." he was out the door before any one could say a word and he started walking away.

"Kurt!" he stopped when Rachel called his name. He turned to see her running from the Artie's house. He couldn't tell what the look on her face was, but she sounded sad. "Kurt, don't go!"

"Why? It's not like anyone actually wants me here!"

"I do. A lot of people do. There's just so much tension between you and Blaine. You know what Santana's doing. She wants you back with Blaine, she's just impatient and things to move along quickly. Kurt please don't get like this over one stupid game of spin the bottle. Come back in, I think they've stopped playing now anyway." she grabbed his hand halfway through this. He gave her a small smile before nodding. She grinned and dragged him back towards the house.

Upon re-entering Kurt realised they now had the music turned up louder and a few people were dancing, while others were trying to get more than buzzed from alcohol, Blaine included.

Rachel had disappeared from his side but was back within seconds. She handed him a full bottle of alcohol. He raised an eyebrow at her and she winked back. Kurt shrugged and started to drink it.

"Not all once!" Rachel said. Kurt laughed and pulled the drink away for a bit.

Half an hour later he and Rachel were both drunk and dancing like crazy. He yelped when he was tugged away by Brittany, who was half naked. Tina was be her side and she was giggling. He was taken to the middle of the room and a familiar song came on. He was drunk enough not to care what everyone thought and started dancing to it, Brittany and Tina as backup. He half remembered doing this in his sophomore year and his dad walking in on them. Single Ladies pretty became his song after that, and he still knew all of the move.

When the song ended a lot of the group were getting more drinks, and Kurt followed suit. Thinking he needed to be more drunk if he was going to be able to stand how Blaine was staring at him through that.

* * *

><p>Quinn was bored. It was getting closer to midnight and she desperately wanted to be drunk like the rest of her friends. But she had to be sure the baby was alright. She was determined to make this baby perfect.<p>

She scanned the room for what must've been the millionth time. Everyone was dancing, with the exception of Santana and Brittany who were making out. She spotted Blaine and Kurt closer than she would've expected, so she decided to get close enough to hear what they were saying.

"God, you look so fucking sexy!" Quinn's eyes widened at this coming from Blaine's mouth. She thought they hated each other right now? And from the way Kurt nearly left after the awkward spin the bottle situation this was totally unexpected.

"I know I do. You are an asshole though." Kurt made to walk away, but was stopped by Blaine reaching out and grabbing him clumsily. Quinn knew they were both heavily intoxicated and probably wouldn't remember this in morning and was thankful that they wouldn't or she would get shit for letting this go on.

"I may be an asshole, but so are you. A very _sexy _asshole. I remember a time when my dick was _in _your asshole." Blaine's words were slightly slurred and he was giggling a little.

"God! Why bring that up? Why!"

"'Cause I wan' do it 'gain!" Blaine was giggling again.

"I don't! you're a huge asshole. And I don't want you."

"You're lying!" Blaine yelled that and then jumped forwards and slammed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt returned it sloppily and angrily. Quinn's jaw dropped as the two continued like nothing ever happened between them.

Quinn knew she'd be in shit if she let them continue, but they didn't seem close to stopping, plus, everyone was drunk out of their minds and wouldn't remember this at all. So she sat down on a couch and watched them. Both looked angry during the kiss, but neither pulled away. It was like watching them have angry sex, but with clothes.

Rachel dropped on the seat besides her giggling.

"Are they kissing? It looks like their eating each others faces! Oh my god, they so are. Kurt is going to be so pissed tomorrow. He loves his face." Quinn couldn't help but laugh at Rachel's drunken rambling. "And they look so angry. Who do you think will eat the other first?" Quinn just shook her head and pushed Rachel slightly. The girl giggled and fell to the floor. "Woo!"

Quinn heard a few fireworks going off outside.

"Happy New Year you losers." she yelled over the music. A few people yelled back, but she didn't think anyone cared much. She looked back over at Kurt and Blaine, thinking this was going to be an interesting year.

**I didn't mean to make them kiss, but that makes me be able to write more awkwardness for the morning after…:D**

**Oh and just to clear things up. Season 3 pretty much goes the same for the back-story in this (I just confused myself) and pretty much the same things happened. Except there was no Sebastian, (but they still went to a gay bar and stuff) and Blaine was a senior, not a junior. Then everything gets made up from there ;)**

**Thanks for alerts, reviews and faves! I love them ;) and you guys that actually like this…**

**Less than three xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt's head was pounding and he was lying in an uncomfortable position on the floor. He couldn't remember a thing from last night, and he hoped he didn't do anything stupid.

He groan and opened his eyes, but closed them again because of the light. There was another groan next to him. One that sounded sleepier and it also sounded oddly like 'Kurt'.

Kurt turned his head towards the noise and squinted so the sun wouldn't hurt. What he saw made him jump up and then proceed to fall over his feet and on top of the body. Kurt held his breath, willing Blaine to stay sleeping. He stirred a little but didn't wake up.

Kurt breathed out slowly before getting up a lot more carefully than before as he tried to ignore had amazing it felt to be pressed up against Blaine. He looked around to see if anyone else was awake. Quinn was gazing at him and Rachel was gaping. Other than that everyone else was asleep. He turned to Quinn.

"What the hell happened last night?" his hand went to his head in pain.

"Er…" Quinn looked around, looking for an escape.

"Quinn!" she held up her hands in surrender.

"You two were sorta' arguing. Then you called him an asshole. He said something about his dick being in your asshole. You said you didn't want to be with him, he shouted that you're lying then kissed you. You kissed back. And to explain how it looked, Rachel here came and sat with me and said, and I quote, '_It looks like their eating each others faces! Oh my god, they so are. Kurt is going to be so pissed tomorrow. He loves his face.'_"

Kurt groaned loudly. Then the tears started to fall from his face. Quinn stood up and walked over, giving him a tight hug. He sobbed into her shoulder. He wasn't exactly sure why he was crying, but he couldn't stop.

Rachel was staring wide eyed. She looked at the floor to Blaine who was so bad at pretending to sleep it was unbelievable. The boy now had his eyes open and was looking at Kurt as if he wanted to be the one comforting him.

"Quinn!" Rachel moaned, "Coffee!" Quinn sighed and did exactly what Rachel expected. She dragged Kurt to the kitchen with her, leaving Rachel and Blaine in a room filled with other sleeping bodies.

"You're really bad at pretending to sleep, Blaine." he looked up and frowned at her.

"Why was he crying? I want him back… does that mean he's crying because he doesn't like me and regrets kissing me?" Blaine sounded heart broken.

"No… he's just confused. And you are too, if you weren't, why did you walk out on him that time? You keep walking out on him, Blaine. First in senior year, then while you were trying to fix things. He's hurting Blaine, and he probably thinks you'll just walk out on him again."

Now Blaine _looked _heartbroken. He sat up slowly and looked at the floor as he spoke.

"But I won't. I love him. I'd do anything for him. Anything. Why is this so hard?" he was crying silently and Rachel got up and, ignoring her headache, walking over to sit besides him. She put an arm around his shoulders in an attempt at comfort.

"Blaine… he loves you too, of course he does. But what have you done for him in four years?" Blaine stayed silent. Knowing she wasn't talking about recently. More like when he hadn't spoke to anyone. "You know what Kurt's like. He's hard work, and he likes people to try hard for him, even If he doesn't realise himself. I want you two back together, half the people here do. But you're both heartbroken from each other, and two broken hearts take longer to repair than one." Why does Rachel always sound so fucking right about everything?

"I'm trying _everything _Rachel! I've met up with him, I've sung songs for him, I've told everyone who goes near the subject that I love him! Hell, he might even get an internship with Marc Jacobs because of me. I've tried so hard, Rachel! What else am I supposed to do?" He was crying freely now. He lifted up his arm to wipe a the tears. Rachel was now lost for words, she racked her brain thoroughly, trying to think of something.

"Don't worry, Blaine. It'll come to you naturally. And yes, I believe you two will get back together. Whether it be this year or in 50 years. You two belong together. I believe I've told you that you two were soul mates before… well my mind hasn't changed." she kissed him lightly on the forehead and carried on whispering encouraging words.

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked on the door lazily. His head still hurt and he wanted to sleep. But no. Wes had texted him shortly after Rachel had tried to comfort him. Wes had somehow found out Blaine was in Lima and insisted that he came to see them immediately. Apparently the Warblers had their a New Year party of their own.<p>

As much as he loved these guys, his head hurt but Wes had managed to give the other warblers his number and his phone exploded with texts. He doesn't know how Wes got the number anyway.

He'd told Rachel that he'd pick up Santana and Brittany later. He'd also managed to sneak out without bumping into Kurt. He couldn't del with confronting him with hangover. Especially after a kiss that neither remembered.

A young girl around the age of ten opened the door. Upon seeing who was there, her jaw dropped. Blaine recognised this as Wes' little sister. He'd never met her, but Wes had told him about her. But then again that was four years ago.

"Erm… Hi. Is Wes here?" she said nothing and just gaped at him. Blaine just figured she was a fan and put her in the category that goes into shock upon meeting a celebrity. He waited patiently for her to speak but she just stood there. He was saved from having to ask her again when Wes burst through an open door.

"Blaine!" he yelled, which made himself and Blaine groan. And from what Blaine could hear, the other warblers too. Wes' sister continued to gaze at Blaine like he was some kind of miracle.

"Hi Wes… Do you have any coffee?"

"Err yeah… Annie, go make Blaine some coffee." the girl barely moved.

"Really, Wes? I'm pretty sure she's your sister, not your slave." Wes shrugged.

"Same difference." Blaine's stared Wes, shocked. Annie reacted to this comment. She turned to glare at Wes.

"Shut up Wesley! I'll go tell Mom again and she'll won't give an allowance anymore!" Blaine lifted a hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing, but it didn't work. He was giggling, but stopped almost immediately because of his hangover. Annie turned and blushed. Apparently getting a little flustered that Blaine found her funny.

"You wouldn't dare, Annie! Or I'll tell Blaine how much you-"

"SHUT UP!" Blaine covered his ears, as did Wes. They both groaned, which was replayed by the warblers from another room. Blaine shook his head at the bickering siblings.

"Is someone gonna' invite me in, or am I to stand in this freezing weather for the rest of the day?" Annie's head immediately snapped back to face him.

"Sure, come in." she held open the door as he walked inside, shutting it behind him softly. "I'll go make you some coffee!"

"You don't-" but she was gone before Blaine could protest. He then turned to Wes with a smug look. "So you still live your parents?" Wes' eyes narrowed.

"Shut it, Anderson." Blaine snickered before following Wes into the room he had came from. And there, sat all the Warblers from his last year at Dalton. They acknowledged his presence by waving, seeing as speaking obviously hurt their heads too much. Wes sat on the floor in front of a couch and Blaine copied his actions as sat beside him.

"So, how're things? I mean other than being famous and shit. You still got a Katy Perry obsession?"

"Obviously! Didn't he sing teenage dream on that show?"

"I thought that was for K-"

"I bet he'd go straight for Katy!"

"Hell yeah, he would."

Blaine just waited for the warblers to shut up. They weren't shouting, because of their hangovers, but it was loud enough that all the voices meshed together and he could barely understand them.

"Yo guys! Shut up! One question at a time!" Wes yelled, making everyone groan at how loud he was.

"Wes, you barely have the right to boss them 'round anymore." Wes shot Blaine a glare. He shrugged and then a girl came running through group of men holding a steaming cup of coffee. She stopped in front of Blaine and handed it to him, a huge grin on her face.

"Annie, you really didn't hav-"

"Don't worry about." Blaine took it smiling. Wes, however, gave her a scowl.

"Where's mine?" and of course that set everyone else off too. Annie scowled, and looked as if she was about to raise her voice. The boys noticed this and shut up immediately.

"You losers can go make your own." and then she skipped from the room. Each boy had a frown on their face after that.

"I don't like being treated differently because I'm famous." Blaine sighed. Wes laughed loudly.

"She would've done whether or not you're famous." Blaine's eyebrows pulled together, confused.

"Why?" Wes and few others snickered.

"Dude, she has like a huge crush on you. You should see her room. It's covered with posters of you. I have to avoid at all costs. It's horrible to see your ugly mug plastered all over my little sisters walls." Blaine scowled and pushed Wes. He toppled to the floor and everyone laughed at him.

Blaine liked this. It was possibly the most comfortable he's felt since getting a record deal. Sure he loves it and all. But these guys know him for exactly who he is, and they aren't treating him the slightest bit different. He loves this feeling.

"So, Katy Perry obsession?" Blaine just shook his head at Nick, laughing.

"I saw her on Christmas Eve actually. She want's to do a duet with me."

"Holy crap. It's the start of the end of the world guys." a few others laughed at Jeff's reaction. He got a few more questions and he answered nicely. But then he questioned them. He hadn't spoke to these guys in a while and he wanted to know what they did now. They were all in collage or Uni and juggling part time jobs at the same time.

"So Blaine, what're you doing back in Ohio? Here to get some action with Hummel?" Blaine suddenly went quiet. He knew Kurt would eventually come up and he'd been playing it off as much as he could. But these were the Warblers, you couldn't stop the inevitable with these guys.

Jeff, who had spoken, was pushed by Nick and landed face first on the floor. He picked himself up, rubbing his nose and glaring at Nick. Trent, who was also beside Jeff, whispered something Blaine couldn't hear in his ear. Jeff paled and then shot a worried look at Blaine. Wes patted him comfortingly on the shoulder, and David gave him a sad smile from across the room.

The room was quiet for a whole minute. Blaine could feel the tension build as he waited for someone to ask. When Jeff did speak up, the question wasn't what he expected.

"So… how do you plan on getting him back?"

"You don't think he's tried, Jeff?" Nick spoke quietly and Blaine had to strain to hear him.

"Yeah, well, obviously not hard enough… he's needs help." Jeff gave Nick a knowing look. Blaine saw this and knew immediately that they had rounded to exactly what he had been thinking they'd do. Nick grinned widely, David, Trent, Thad and Wes caught on and grinned too. They all turned their grins to Blaine who groaned inwardly.

"Mission, Get Kurt and Blaine back together is a go." Blaine sighed. It wasn't as bad as the last time the Warblers had came up with a name to get the two together. Their plan sort of sucked too, hence why they never executed it. Obviously this relied was short lived.

"A.K.A get Blaine back his piece of ass so he fuck it and be happy and not a dick." he wasn't actually surprised by what came from Jeff's mouth.

"Ergh. Please tell me you're not going to do something stupid!" Blaine groaned. Every Warbler laughed at him.

"No promises, Blaine. Hey guys, I think your old blazers are still here…" Wes said snidely. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?" Wes laughed at his facial expression before standing up and running from the room. The warblers followed him and Blaine was left to fear what the hell they were planning with their goddamn mind reading skills they had.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for everything, Artie. We really have to go now though. We need to fetch our stuff and make it to the airport." Rachel smiled sweetly at the wheel chaired boy. He nodded and started to say something, but Kurt started to totally zone out of their conversation. He went to open the door, but it opened for him.<p>

On the other side stood Blaine.

Kurt couldn't look at him so he looked towards the floor. They stayed in an uncomfortable silence until Blaine leaned forwards a little and started to whisper in Kurt's ear. Kurt jumped at the sound of his voice but didn't move and listened intently.

"If you value your sanity, stay inside." Kurt made to ask why, but was interrupted by Blaine, "Well, not your sanity as such, but, the Warblers seem to have it stuck in their heads to find their old Blazers and serenade you the second you walk outside. I told them not to. I know you need to catch a plane but you know them, they're ignorant and insist things go their way. I'm actually surprised that Wes hasn't got his gavel. And also, about last night-"

Kurt held up a finger, signalling not to talk about it. He then continued to make another gesture, telling Blaine to move.

"You really shouldn-"

"Just. Move." Blaine knew that tone of voice too well and moved out the way. Kurt walked straight past him and outside, quickly followed by a curious Rachel and Mercedes (who was glaring at Blaine).

Then out of no where, or all around them, came harmonizing voice and suddenly, blazer clad boys were surrounding Kurt. Kurt waited for a maximum of two seconds before slapping the closest warbler. He didn't realise who it was until he stood. The harmonizing had stopped and everyone was staring at Wes who was holding his recently slapped face.

"Do you _really _think you can just start singing and I'll immediately get back with Blaine? God you're even dumber than you were in high school. People change, kay? Things happened, and if I were to ever get back with him, you just made it so much harder for him. Now get out of my way so I can leave and not miss my plane." they moved and Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes hurried away. Kurt extremely pissed.

* * *

><p>Once they three were out of sight, Blaine noticed the New Directions had filed out to see what the commotion was about. Blaine turned on Wes who was now straightening out his blazer like nothing happened.<p>

"You asshole. I told you not to and you just made this worse for me! How-"

"Blaine!" Blaine stopped in his tracks, turning to see the last person he expected to stop him. Santana was the one who'd spoken.

"What, Santana? I was so close! I talked to Marc freaking Jacobs about Kurt. I could've got him back soon. Kurt said himself that they made it harder to get him back." though Blaine's heart had fluttered when Kurt mentioned they could've gotten back together, but it plummeted just as fast when he'd told Wes that he'd screwed it up.

"Blaine, he said it was harder, not impossible. They tried to help, and usually I'm all for seeing you blow up because your always so dapper it _kills_ me. But I was thinking about asking these guys to serenade Kurt anyway. Kurt was so smitten with Warblers in Junior year I thought it would've helped. So it's knocked us back a few places, you can still get him back Blaine. Now," Santana's tone returned from nice and back to bitchy, "Can we leave. Cripple's party was fun and all, I'm going to murder everyone if I don't get out of their obnoxious presence soon. I was close to killing Berry last night too. And now those acapella losers are making me nauseous." Blaine sighed and nodded. But moved to say goodbye to everyone before letting Santana run off.

**I do not know what is wrong with me. Is this Chapter okay? **

**I think it might be bad. Also I usually I upload faster but I've been ill and I've had to keep rewriting because I'm not happy with this. **

**Also, **vampluv78 **I'm struggling to see it that's criticism or you being nice… oh well thanks anyway.;) and to answer your question, YES, eventually.**

**Thank you guys for ALL the reviews, I love all of you. **

**You guys can feel free to suggest ideas. I sorta' know where to go from here, but ideas are always welcomed. I never would've got the warblers involved if it weren't for someone asking ;)**

**Less than three. x**


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt sighed as he sat himself down next to the window of his apartment. He gazed outside at the beautiful and polluted city. The traffic below was as loud as ever. He'd heard people call New York the city that never sleeps, but he never took it literally until he moved there. It had taken him a while to get use to the noise he hadn't expected at night. But now he could sleep just as soundly as he had in Lima.

Kurt thought back to the days events. They fashion class had had to hand in every piece of work they ever did to the teacher. Her excuse being that a famous designer wanted to give someone an internship. What made Kurt think deeper into that was that she never took her eyes off him while saying it. He knew that everyone in the class was pretty amazing at designing and that there wasn't much chance of him getting the internship, but it still made him somewhat excited.

Peter had then came up to Kurt to ask him about his holiday. Kurt informed him roughly of what happened, excluding Blaine, of course. Peter had frowned for some reason during the conversation as though he was expecting something that never came. Kurt seemed to be getting on better with Peter nowadays. Peter doesn't seem as flirty or nosey as before; he kept his distance when he knew he shouldn't but in and he didn't seem to be interested in Kurt as more than friends. Kurt liked this Peter better, who doesn't know why the sudden change, but he likes what's happened.

Him and Mercedes were more or less as they were before. Close friends. As long as Blaine didn't come up into a conversation. Then Kurt would start moping and Mercedes would go on a bitch rant. So obviously, neither brought him up.

Kurt sighed again, taking his gaze away from the bustling seats of New York City. His apartment felt empty. Quiet. It's not the first time he felt alone in his own apartment. He's felt like something was missing every so often. He couldn't name what it was though, the feeling was just there.

It irritated him. He wanted everything to be perfect but he couldn't feel that way when that feeling was there. What annoyed him most was that he couldn't control it or make it go away.

He moved away from his seat by the window. It was times like these that he put music on. It took him away from the lonely feeling for a while. He walked over to where his stack of CDs usually were, before he remembered that Rachel took them. He doesn't know why she needed them but she had them anyway. He went to go make his way back to his chair when he saw just one CD. Rachel must of forgot this one. He thought otherwise when he saw what CD it was.

He inwardly groaned and started to debate on whether he should play it and feel depressed or leave it and feel empty. He made up his mind quick and whipped the CD out of the case and placed it into the player. He pressed play and tried to ignore the voice and imagine as someone else's. But once the voice came through the speakers he melted and fell in love all over again.

Instead of moving back to his seat he sat on floor. Listening as the warm voice flowed out of the speakers. It was then Kurt realised why he felt something was missing. It was Blaine. Blaine was missing.

Kurt finally realised how stupid he'd been. He should've supported Blaine. But he didn't. Blaine had said sorry for leaving. But Kurt hadn't forgiven him. Even though it was Kurt's fault.

They could've lived without all this pain and discomfort. They could've stayed together even though they were on different sides of the country. All this heartbreak could've been avoided, for both of them.

He finally realised why he hadn't forgiven Blaine. It was because he didn't want to admit to being the one in the wrong. He doesn't even know why Blaine had to apologize for following his dream. Kurt wanted Blaine to tag along and watch him become a star, but never thought of what _Blaine _wanted.

In the past four years, Kurt had always blamed Blaine for his constant heartache. But Blaine had done nothing wrong. Blaine had only wanted to follow his dream, just like Kurt. The past four years had been Kurt's fault. And Kurt's fault only.

And Blaine had tried to warn him about the warblers but Kurt had mentally blamed Blaine anyway. Even if he took it on Wes, he'd been thinking they wouldn't of done it if Blaine hadn't came back to Ohio. Blaine wouldn't want him back now. Of course he wouldn't.

Kurt closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek. The music continued to play. The New York traffic continued to be loud and annoying. But Kurt felt like time had stopped. One thing on his mind.

He had messed everything up. Everything was his fault.

**Short I know, but the next chapter is nearly finished so should be up soon.**

**Plus it took a while to write because I'm annoyed about Perfect not being released :'(**

**Thanks for alerts, faves and Reviews. They make my day and I'm still surprised people like story. Thanks guys.**

**Less then three x**


	13. Chapter 13

had been a few weeks since Kurt realised that everything was his fault. He was once again alone in his apartment. The empty feeling still there. Obviously. He had got that internship and was supposed to be working on designs right now, but he was too bored to do so. And he had no inspiration either.

He groaned loudly, feeling as if he could die from boredom. He decided to check twitter because he was _that_ bored.

Upon opening the website and signing in, he found that Blaine was apparently still using his twitter from High School. He frowned when seeing the only tweets were from him and they dated back a from a long time ago, proving how many people Kurt actually followed. (the old members of New Directions and a few Warblers). He was about to close it without even bothering to read them until the little bar that tells you of new tweets appeared. He scowled, knowing he'd regret clicking on it. He read it quickly, telling himself he'll close the tab after.

_BLAINEANDERSONOFFICIAL:_

_Livestreaming right now! -_

A link was placed after and Kurt's mouse hovered over the link before he grudgingly clicked on it. _Yes_ he missed Blaine. He missed everything about him. He also knew that he could of made this easy but he fucked up.

A new tab opened up with a video box displaying a hotel room. There was a keyboard on the bed but no one was actually in the view of screen. Kurt would've closed it if he couldn't hear two voices he recognised coming through his speakers.

"Take off your suspenders!"

"What is it with you and my suspenders, Santana?"

"They're stupid, do I need to explain further!"

"Ye-"

"Do NOT make me take them off again!"

"Whoa! Okay!" he voice sounded slightly defensive. A minute later Blaine appeared on the screen wearing a red polo and jeans. Kurt's heart ached seeing him.

"Hey guys, sorry about that. Santana has... Issues... Anyway, this is my first livestream and I have no idea what to do..." he was quiet for a minute obviously staring at the computer screen reading something.

"You guys are telling me to sing... Urm... What _should_ I sing?" another minute passed in which he retrieved the keyboard off the bed and read out loud some of the comments before playing a song from his album.

Kurt didn't know why he was watching this. Hearing and seeing Blaine hurt him. But he waited. Blaine continued to chat to the webcam and sing songs. He was answering a question from a fan when A door slammed and Santana was speaking loudly over him.

"I am a genius, Blaine!" _OH REALLY? _he mouthed at the screen. Kurt giggled in spite of himself. "I can see you Anderson! And yes, i am! Here." a few pieces of paper landed on Blaine's lap. One had words and the other looked like sheet music. "Me and Britt were going through songs like that and this is _PERFECT_! Now play and sing! Even if your dreamboat acapella voice is getting on my nerves!"

Blaine was smirking.

"Well, seeing as it's originally played in guitar and this is guitar sheet music that'd would be hard without one... So much for genius." he winked at the webcam, and Kurt was giggling again.

"Tannie? What's this thing with strings? Is it special?" Blaine laughed loudly as Brittany's voice came through the speakers too. Though albeit quieter.

"Britt bring it here! Your dolphin needs it!" Kurt frowned at this. He thought HE was Brittany's dolphin... Not that he miss the nickname which made no sense, but it had started as only him, and he was kinda' jealous that Blaine was being called it now.

There was no noise except for quiet giggling and Blaine placing the keyboard on the floor with a quiet thump. Brittany appeared on screen holding a guitar and she handed it to Blaine. Then she kissed him on the cheek and moved away from him.

Blaine looked over the sheets of paper before letting them fall to floor. He then started to strum out the chords to the song. It took Kurt a minute before he recognised it and he wasn't sure why the song was so _perfect _until he listened to the words, which came after Blaine saying something to the camera before singing.

"If they're watching they'll understand." he seemed to look right into the camera, through the Internet and into Kurt's eyes.

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away,_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty,_

_Yes you do,_

_Times square can't shine as bright as you,_

_I swear it's true,_

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. Was Blaine singing to him?

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance,_

_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen,_

_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

Blaine's voice sounded dreamy but slightly crackily over Kurt's worn speakers, but they were definitely filled with emotion, as were his eyes. Kurt knew him so well but he'd never seen such an emotion on Blaine. He didn't know what it was.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away, I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

If it could, Blaine's voice seemed to gain more emotion in the next verse. He also looked like he was fighting back tears.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time that we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

Kurt once again felt like Blaine's eyes were piercing through him over all the miles apart they were through the Internet. He now KNEW that this song was completely dedicated to him.

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

Kurt wiped away a few stray tears and whipped his phone out, immediately starting to send a text, because it was now clear that Blaine still wanted him. Even after how much Kurt screwed up.

_I was watching... ~K_

He pressed send when Blaine started to talk.

"Yeah. Well, good song and I meant-" he was interrupted by a loud beeping noise emitting from the bed. "I'll be right back." he said to the camera before placing down the guitar and gliding towards the bed. He picked up his phone and fiddled with it. After a second his head snapped up and he was once again looking directly into the camera. He dropped his phone and practically ran back to his seat, starting to ramble before he even sat down.

"I don't know if that _was_ you or someone took your phone again, but, I meant _every word _of that. It's all so true. I don't know If this convincing you because I can't see your face. Please do something to tell me!" he was pleading in front of the camera and Kurt wondered what his fans were thinking about him. But Kurt also did as he was asked and picked his phone back up. Seconds later, teenage dream was audibly ringing from where Blaine dropped his phone. The boy in question tripped over in his hurry to get to it.

"Hello?" came Blaine's voice though his speakers and his phone. It was also a little husky.

"Is _Teenage Dream _seriously my ringtone?" Kurt asked, a little jokey even though he was talking to _Blaine. _

Blaine smiled and made his way back to his chair. "Always." he said lovingly. Kurt smiled slightly.

"I don't know _how_ I feel," Blaine nodded, "But we _need_ to talk. Properly this time. No distractions, no alcohol, and _NO_ being late." Blaine smiled sadly but nodded for him to continue, "I don't want you to cancel anything to get here though. Your career is just as important as getting this fixed," Blaine looked as if he was about to protest, but Kurt cut hum off, "No buts. When you get to New York, I'll either be at NYU or at my apartment. Do not tell me when you get there or when you plan on getting there at a certain time. Because If you're late... Well take last time for example. We are going to talk responsibly and I don't want to hate you any more. And I believe every word of that song you sung." he then hung up, gauging Blaine's reaction. He also reached to the bedside table and grabbed his design book and a few choice pencils. He finally had a little inspiration. _Blaine. _he doodled out some sketches as he watched and listened.

"…. I don't know what to say…" Then suddenly Santana voice came back through his speakers.

"What did porcelain say?" Kurt rolled his eyes as he continued to draw.

"I'm not sure I should repeat that to the world, Santana. I'll tell you later." He sounded happier than he did before the call. And Kurt looked up to see him smiling and his eyes bright. Kurt couldn't help but smile at his happiness. They still needed to sort things out, but Kurt was sure they might be chance of actually getting him back this time.

"In that case say goodbye to your fans. I want the deets. Now." Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well this has to end sometime doesn't it? Thanks for watching guys. I love you." there was something in his eyes that Kurt knew he wasn't talking to his fans for that. Kurt was practically beaming when Blaine had signed off.

He now took all his focus to his recent design. He was already slightly in love with it.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt." Peter came bounding up to Kurt the next day, a huge smile on his face. Kurt would've usually asked him to go away but he was happy and could stand the bouncing ball of flirty craziness that was Peter.<p>

"Hey."

"How're the designs coming along?"

"Great." Kurt smiled, and shifted the large book filled with his designs a little. He was proud of them.

"So… I was watchin-"

"KURT!" Kurt turned to see Mercedes stalking towards them with an angry look on her face. He noticed that besides him Peter went slightly pale.

"Yes, 'Cedes?" Kurt sounded sour, mainly because he had a feeling about why Mercedes was angry.

"Why did you call Blaine last night? I thought you were trying to make this harder for him. Personally I don't think you should ever get back with him. He broke your heart Kurt. I can't believe you're weak enough to crawling back to him."

Kurt let Mercedes rant. He listened to her words but none effected him the way she would've liked. Kurt realised that Mercedes wasn't really being a good friend. She was so focused on keeping Kurt and Blaine apart, instead of how Kurt _feels._

"Mercedes! Why don-" Kurt held up a hand, silencing Peter, who was actually proving himself to be a better friend than Mercedes.

"Stop, Mercedes. I am _not _weak. And you don't have a say in who I do and don't date. I love Blaine, and I already made it hard enough. He was right, Mercedes! You have been controlling me to stay away from him. It was _not _Blaine's fault that we broke up. It was mine. I broke up with him because I didn't think he loved me enough to come to New York. I was wrong. He wanted to follow his dream and I was holding him back. Everything that happened was _my _fault, 'Cedes. I'm just making things right." and with that he walked away, ignoring the stares of other students. He was going to make himself as happy as he was in senior year. He had an internship with Marc Jacobs, lived in New York. He just needed that missing puzzle piece.

Blaine.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about having your CDs for so long. I'll bring them back tomorrow. ~Rach x<em>

Kurt tossed his phone on the coffee table and took his eyes back to the TV. Nothing interesting was on so he was watching a rerun of Americas next top model. His designs book was sitting beside his recently placed phone. His last ones had been a great and Marc Jacobs actually liked them. Kurt was still buzzing with happiness.

It had been a week since he spoke to Blaine over the phone/live stream. He didn't expect any less as he'd told not to drop everything and rush over. Blaine had a career to maintain, and Kurt was perfectly okay with that.

But when he heard a knock at his door, he couldn't help the excitement that filled him as he bounded towards it.

He opened the door to find a handsome man with curly hair and hazel. He was holding a single rose and a wore a smile that could light up all of New York.

"Blaine." Kurt said, a little breathless.

**Told you guys I'd upload soon. It was less than two hours ago, right? I can't remember…. Most of this I wrote on my iPod so I'm sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes ;) I did check it but I miss a lot.**

**Getting started on the next chapter right away, but I don't know how long that'll take ;) thanks for reveiws ;) and the author alert I got since the last chapter! ;)**

**Less than three! x**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Just reminding you that this story Is rated M for a reason. Go past the dotted line if you don't want to read it though.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Blaine." Kurt said, a little breathless.<em>

Blaine smiled and held out the Rose. Kurt blushed as he took it. And, holding the Rose to his chest, he silently invited Blaine inside. The two quietly made their way to Kurt's lounge where Kurt switched of the TV and they sat besides each other on his couch.

Kurt took a minute to remind himself this was actually happening. That Blaine was actually there. And this might be the night the finally got back together.

The silence wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, it was nice. And as Kurt gazed into Blaine's eyes he realised he was definitely doing the right thing. It was time to get rid of the rift between them.

Blaine lifted his hand and cupped Kurt's cheek. Kurt blushed and lifted his own to cover it, making sure he didn't move. Kurt didn't know how to start, but Blaine decided to start on a different subject to break the ice.

"So… you got that internship?" he said, motioning to Kurt's design book on the coffee table with his head.

"Yea- Wait… how did you know about that?" Kurt asked, puzzled. Blaine blushed slightly and looks down. Kurt knows that look. "Did you tell Marc Jacobs about me or something?" it took Blaine a minute before he finally spoke.

"Er… maybe…" Kurt sighed, feeling even more like an ass than before. He now knew what he had to do.

"Everything was my fault." Blaine looked up and was about to interrupt but Kurt shook his head "And you should of never had to apologise. I, however, should've. You were right. I was so focused on my own dreams and wanting you, that I never supported yours. And that makes me a pretty lousy boyfriend. Your were -and still are- the perfect guy, and was stupid. And because I didn't want to admit that I was wrong I got depressed and angry. I should've never put you through the pain and heartache. I did it to myself too. I kept you away and all were trying to do was show me you were still there. You tried to help. You got an internship with Marc Freaking Jacobs! Everything was my fault and I'm _so _sorry. I wouldn't be surprised if you never wanted to see me again." Blaine eyes looked watery as he listened to Kurt.

"Kurt... Now you're just being stupid." Kurt looked offended but Blaine quickly mended that, "Of _course_ I still want to see you. You also need to stop blaming yourself for everything. I did make a promise to you and I did break that. We were both in the wrong I guess. At least you never broke your promise." Blaine smiled at Kurt's confused expression, then clarified, "You never said goodbye to me." Kurt now looked on the verge of tears. He leapt forwards and gripped Blaine into a tight hug. He missed the way Blaine felt against him. Warm and welcoming. He still smelled of coffee too. He felt like home.

Blaine was gripping him back just as tightly as tears of happiness fell down both their faces.

"I also want you to know that there was no else. It was _always _you. Always and forever." Kurt whispered as Blaine smiled into his neck.

"Always and forever." Blaine repeated, in his own little way of telling Kurt the same. Kurt pulled away to look into the hazel eyes he loved so much. And, in the spur of the moment, leaned a few inches forwards and caught Blaine's lips in his.

Their lips moved slowly against each others, building in passion. Blaine's tongue flicked out a licked Kurt's bottom lip, asking for entrance that Kurt gladly gave. Blaine's tongue felt familiar and different at the same time as it searched his mouth. This was one of the things Kurt missed most. He moaned quietly into Blaine's mouth.

When the two finally pulled away, both were smiling broadly.

"At least we remember this kiss." Kurt laughed and rested his forehead against Blaine's. Blaine chuckled, even though the memory wasn't exactly pleasant.

"It shouldn't be this easy…" Kurt whispered, looking down. Blaine took minute to reply, observing Kurt's facial expression.

"It shouldn't… but it is…" Kurt's lips tugged into a small but disbelieving

smile. "I mean it." He whispered before leaning in again and kissing him chastely.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too."

Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes seemed to darken. He felt like he was in high school again. He remembers that even after the pettiest of fights, Blaine had got them into the routine of having mind-blowing makeup sex. Apparently... Some things never change.

Kurt blushed as Blaine smiled slyly, making a gesturing motion to the bedroom. Kurt giggled before standing up and dragging Blaine to the bedroom excitedly.

...

They ended up on the bed, Kurt on top of Blaine straddling him. They were kissing fiercely and taking of articles of clothing piece by piece. It was when they were only left in the their boxers that Kurt pulled away, resulting in Blaine whining from the loss of contact and his hips grinding the air in an attempt at getting friction.

"Blaine... I don't have any lube or condoms. I haven't needed them." Blaine groaned loudly.

"Don't care. Haven't slept with anyone. Neither have you. God Kurt just fuck me without lube." well that cleared up who was bottoming. Kurt groaned and went back to kissing Blaine as he grinded against him, causing them both to moan in pleasure.

Kurt started to move his kisses downwards. Stopping when he got to Blaine's boxers. He looked up at Blaine with mischievous look as he took the waistband between his teeth and started to slowly pull them down, releasing Blaine's cock from it's confinement. Once the boxers were off Kurt moved back up to Blaine's cock.

"I missed this." he whispered, blowing cool air onto it.

"Kurt? Are you talking to my-OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Kurt licked the underside of the cock from the base to the tip. Kurt felt Blaine's hands gripping his hair and heard his quiet murmurs telling him not to stop. Kurt smiled before taking Blaine into his mouth.

Blaine started moaning quite loudly and Kurt only now remembered how vocal Blaine was in bed. He pushed the thought of his neighbours hearing to the back of his head and he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard.

As he started to bob his head and Blaine's moans grew louder, his left hand crept upwards and he placed them in Blaine's open mouth. Blaine obediently started to suck them, while Kurt's right hand crept downwards and he started palm himself through his boxers. Once thoroughly covered in spit Kurt tugged his hand out of Blaine's mouth and moved them back down his body. Blaine's breathing was coming out in gasps and Kurt hummed around him.

Kurt stopped his hands' movement when it reached Blaine's ass. He placed one finger teasingly near his hole and rubbed against the tight rings.

"Ohh, FUCK!… God, just -uh- fuck Kurt! Fuck, just fucking do it already!" Kurt laughed around him, knowingly sending vibrations up Blaine's cock, causing Blaine to moan soundly before Kurt even lets his finger slide in. Blaine is hot and tight around Kurt and Kurt presses down on his own cock harder, just thinking about being _inside_ Blaine soon.

Blaine's moaning grows louder as Kurt started to fuck him with one finger. When Blaine's grip grew tighter in his hair, which for once, he didn't care was messy. Kurt took this as a sign to add another finger and slowly did so. Blaine was moaning louder by the time Kurt was scissoring them, stretching Blaine. Kurt was soon adding a third and curling his fingers ever so slightly and-

"FUCK! KUURRRT!" Blaine was practically screaming as Kurt brushed his prostate. Kurt decided he couldn't take it anymore and pulled away from Blaine's dick, making the boy whine from the loss. Kurt then pulled out his fingers and whipped of his boxers as fast as he could. He spat on his hand and started to stroke his cock. He glanced at Blaine who was whimpering and looked so vulnerable in the state he was in. Kurt leant down and kissed him chastely.

"I love you." he whispered against Blaine's lips, only getting a whimper in return. Kurt chuckled before lining himself up with Blaine's hole. "This might hurt a little." he whispered, seeing as they had no lube. Blaine nodded, obviously having lost his ability to think straight.

Kurt slowly started to push in, having to force himself not to thrust in fear of hurting Blaine. Blaine's face was crumpled in pain when Kurt was finally fully sheathed inside him. He felt so hot and tight around Kurt and he had to still himself not just to let Blaine get adjusted, but also so he doesn't come so fast.

Blaine's expression eventually turned into one of ecstasy. "Move." he panted out. Kurt grabbed Blaine's legs and wrapped them around his waist to get little leverage before he slowly started to move out, only thrust back in quick and hard. Kurt was now joining in with Blaine's moaning, loving the way Blaine felt around him.

After a few more thrusts, Kurt shifted position and hit the one spot he was searching for.

"FUCK KURT. RIGHT THERE! DON'T STOP. OH FUCK."

Kurt moaned out as he quickened his pace and started to pound into Blaine relentlessly, hitting that spot each time, and after a couple of thrusts Blaine was evidently already close.

"K-kuuurt. Don't stop. Fuck, I'm close!" Blaine sounded breathless and Kurt was moaning louder than him now, getting close himself. He reach down between them and grabbed Blaine's cock and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

"God, come for me, Blaine." and he did. Just the sight made Kurt come straight after. He kept pumping until they were both spent and collapsed onto Blaine's sweaty chest.

They were quiet for a minute and they just panted into the empty space between them. Kurt kissed Blaine's chest before speaking.

"So, I see you still go all out on the makeup sex." he chuckled, looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes. Blaine looked dazed and happy. He, however, didn't give Blaine a chance to speak because he got up to pull himself out of Blaine, causing the man to whimper again. Kurt smiled at him while debating getting up to find a towel to clean them, but decided against it because Blaine had a pleading look in his eyes and look just like a puppy. He fell back against him and curled up next to him, hugging him tightly.

"As long as we don't have to do that again." he said in reply, hugging Kurt back.

"Hmm, I don't know," Kurt said teasingly, "If the makeup sex is _that _good…" he laughed and then looked up to see with a slight fear in his eyes. He mouthed _I'm joking _before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Blaine smiled into it.

"I love you." he whispered, making Kurt smile too.

"I love you too." Kurt then proceeded to curl back into Blaine's side, and was nearly asleep before Blaine spoke again.

"Kurt?"

"Mmm?" he snuggled closer.

"My ass hurts." Kurt laughed loudly and kissed the closest part of Blaine's body to him, which was his chest.

"You're the one who wanted to do it without lube for the first time in four years." Blaine laughed too and hugged Kurt impossibly closer to him, kissing the top of his head.

Both were eternally grateful that things were fixed. Even if they had other things to sort out, like work and Blaine's career. They could do it, because they loved each other and they were it for each other.

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**At least 2 more I guess…;)**

**Also, sorry it was later than I expected but people kept looking over my shoulder and I hate it and can't write like that. PLUS this is the FIRST EVER TIME I have ever wrote full on smut…**

**and yes i realized it happened to fast but i didn't know what to write hence, why i made them say it was too easy.**

**Please guys feel free to criticise me and tell me how I can improve my smut writing or something? ;)**

**Thanks for reviews/alerts/faves. I love them and you.**

**Less than three x**


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt woke slowly, determined not to open his eyes so he could snuggle up into Blaine an blame it on his subconscious being a cuddle whore. That was when he realised he was the only one in his bed.

His eyed flashed open and he shot up, searching the room and listening. It was empty and quiet. The worst was already coming to Kurt's mind.

Did Blaine just come for sex and then leave?

His thoughts were drowned out when he spotted a piece of paper folded in half atop his bedside table with _KURT_ written on top of it in Blaine's messy scrawl.

He leaned over and picked it up, unfolding it and reading it thoroughly twice.

_Kurt,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave, but my manager called to remind me I have to go on a show this morning. I was going to tell you but you looked so adorable when you were sleeping so I left this note._

_Last night was amazing and I love you so much. I'll be coming back but I'm not sure what time. I also took the time to clean up our mess..._

_I love you,_

_Blaine xoxo_

Kurt smiled. Blaine hadn't ditched him after sex after all. He didn't know how he'd cope if he had.

There was a loud knock at the door and Kurt looked down to see he was still naked, but like Blaine said, clean. His eyes widened as he rushed out of bed and to his drawers and proceeded to put on clean boxers and when there was mire knocking Kurt just grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on his way to the door, not very gracefully either.

He pulled the door open to find Rachel hiding behind a stack of CDs peering around them. Her brown eyes widened when she saw Kurt shirtless and flustered. He hadn't even done his hair.

"Crap, Rachel I forgot you were coming 'round today! Sorry! I overslept." he said while taking away the CDs and both of them walking inside.

"Late night?" she asked as he placed the CDs in their usual spot.

"You could say that..." he said blushing and making his way to his room to make himself more presentable. Rachel followed him, smiling. He went to choose some clothes while Rachel sat on the bed and started talking.

"Kurt... You look like you're glowing... Wait..." Kurt blushed as she slowly started to figure things out. "Did you have sex?" she yelled, loud enough that people in LA might hear her. She sounded half excited half sad, which confused Kurt.

He moved to the bathroom, leaving the door open, so he could go through his daily facial routine.

"_That_ Rachel, is my private business, but for the record, yes. I did." there was silence for a while as Kurt finished up then went to put on his clothes.

"Who was it?" she asked timidly as Kurt put on an undershirt. He stayed quiet until he started with the button up, blushing profusely.

"A guy..." Kurt didn't know why he was putting off telling her, but he felt like he was building himself up because he and Blaine were officially back together.

"Well that much is obvious." she said as Kurt moved to the mirror to start his hair. "It's not like I thought you'd gone straight and fucked a girl." Kurt made a face at this. "Seriously what's his name." he turned, giving up on his hair and leaving half messy half styled (which to be fair looked pretty good). He walked over to Rachel and tapped her nose before grabbing her hand and leading her to the lounge where he proceeded to turn on the TV and handed Rachel the remote while he went to make coffee.

"Kurt...? You didn't have a one night stand did you?" she shouted worriedly. He laughed loudly at her but didn't answer until he had finished and both were settled on the couch watching something he didn't know because commercials were on.

"No! Of course I didn't!" she was about to say something but just then commercials ended and it turned out a talk show was on with none other than Blaine Anderson.

"Do you want me to turn it over." Kurt shook his head, too busy admiring the awkward way Blaine was sitting. Obviously avoiding sitting directly on his ass. Blaine was practically radiant, clearly more happy than in other interview he'd done before. Even if he kept shifting like his backside was hurting. Kurt giggled as Blaine did it a seventh time in two minutes.

"What're you giggling about?" Kurt just raised his eyebrows in a as-if-you-don't-already-know gesture. He could practically hear the gears turning in her head as she figured it out. Her eyes widened and she looked at the TV in time to see Blaine shift a little _again, _then back to Kurt who was gazing dreamily at the screen.

"OH. MY. GOD." she made to leap forwards but held up a hand, stopping her.

"We are both holding hot coffees. That would not be a wise idea, Berry." she laughed. Her eyes were shining with glee and Kurt looking back at the screen so to avoid her intense gaze.

"Kurt! Tell me _everything! _NOW!" Kurt smiled and shook his head, not needing to turn his head to know she was pouting. He instead gazed at the screen watching his _boyfriend _answer questions and joke around, all the time shifting a little.

"Kurt! You've gone into the stupid little puppy dog stage again! It's adorable!" Kurt ignored her as Blaine smiled widely, straight at the camera when the interviewer pointed out he was extremely happy.

"_I have a reason to be…" _

Kurt blushed. Rachel didn't make any more jabs at him to tell her details. Instead she watched him as he watched Blaine. Noticing how he blushed every so often and laughed when Blaine laughed.

"_Is this about that guy you love that you've mentioned in nearly every single one of your interviews? Didn't he call you a week go? It was on your live stream right?"_

"_Yeah. Actually I'm New York to see them. And I'm this happy because, _yes _we are back together." _

Blaine had something that looked like pride in his eyes.

"Kurt, I need details NOW!" Kurt just shook his head.

"_Do we get to find out his name now? Or do we have to stick with what you friend called him and call him Porcelain?" _Blaine laughed.

"_No. I don't think he wants the attention so I'm keeping it on the down low. For now anyway." _

"_Well, we're nearing the end of the show, so I think it's time for you to sing! Everybody, Blaine Anderson."_

Blaine smiled before walking over to the mic and piano. And grinned at the camera before he started to play. The minute he started to sing, Rachel immediately turned on Kurt.

"Details! Now, _please!"_ he risked a look at her, only to be caught in her big, brown, pleading eyes. Her puppy-dog eyes were cute, but not as effective as Blaine's. She got through to him nonetheless.

"Well, last night-" A loud knocking interrupted him. He sighed. "One second, Rach." he stood and plodded out the room to the door. When he opened his eyes widened in shock. He was _not _expecting his neighbour dressed in Pyjamas and looking extremely tired.

"Urm… Hi?" She smiled lazily back.

"I know you used to be sad and lonely and stuff. But when you finally get some ass, did you really have to be so loud? I got hardly any sleep last night." Kurt brought his hand up to stop himself from laughing out loud. He could hear Rachel giggling from the other room.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how loud he-"

"Porcelain! What this about being loud and keeping people up? After we _know _Blaine visited you last night?" Kurt turned his head to see Santana and Brittany holding hands and walking up the hall. They stopped in front of him, Santana was grinning evilly. He scowled at her and moved to hug Brittany, gripping her tightly.

"Go into the lounge with Rachel. I'll be there in a minute." they did as they were asked, Santana laughing loudly on her way.

"Look, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking and -"

"Whoa, Kurt, chill. I'm just saying maybe you shouldn't be so loud next time. Or get some sound proof walls? I'm glad you're finally happy. Say hi to Blaine for me?" and she left abruptly. Kurt just stared at the empty space of air left behind. He blinked before closing it. He strolled back towards his lounge, completely forgetting about the three anxious girls waiting for him. He sighed and knew he had to do this at some point. So he started to explain from how he felt about the whole ordeal to last night.

"-and we had sex. End of story."

"You forgot to say how loud you were that you kept up your neighbours." Santana said laughing.

"Actually, that was just Blaine." Kurt corrected, making Santana laugh louder. "I'm just thankful she didn't come round with a cake saying _Congrats on the sex…" _that set Britt off while Rachel just smiled at Kurt, who smiled warmly back. Santana and Britt stopped laughing, causing Kurt to look over at them. Britt was about to say something but Santana leapt over her seat and slapped a hand across her mouth, then whispered something in her ear. She nodded and Santana removed her hand kissed Britt on the cheek before moving back to her seat. Both then stayed silent. Kurt was about to say something when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, seeing as he was sitting down and whoever was behind couldn't reach lower than that. He knew who it was when their lips were pressed against his hair. He tilted his head up to see Blaine smiling down at him. Kurt smiled and leaned upwards. Blaine got the idea and helped by leaning down and placing his lips over Kurt's, kissing him softly.

"As much as I love kissing you, that position has to be uncomfortable." Blaine whispered, pulling away. Kurt pouted but Blaine moved to sit besides him and Kurt, being the cuddle whore he is, snuggled up to him.

"God you two are so adorable it disgusts me." Blaine scowled at Santana a childishly stuck his tongue, making Kurt laugh besides him.

"What were you guys talking about before I got in then?" he asked, bringing Kurt tighter against him. Santana answered before Kurt could.

"How loud you are in bed that you kept up Kurt's neighbour." her and Britt started laughing again when they saw Blaine's horrified face. His cheeks grew red and Kurt laughed before kissing him on the cheek.

"I wasn't _that _loud was I?" he whispered so only Kurt could hear.

"Yes, you were." Blaine groaned and hid his face in Kurt's neck. Kurt realized just how couple-y they were already acting. It was like those four years had never happened. They were happy again.

"You guys are so adorable. I wish I could stay, but I have some stuff to catch up on for NYADA." Rachel stood and made her way over to the boys, hugging them both at them same time. "No more breaking up! I don't want to see Kurt all depressed again and Blaine will probably go crazy and get dropped by his label." both of them rolled their eyes. Trust Rachel to be overdramatic. She kissed Kurt on cheek and left, waving on her way out.

"Kay, now Hobbit's gone, you can tell us _all _the dirty deets."

"Santana! I'm not going to explain how me and Blaine had sex!" She pouted.

"At least tell me who bottomed?" he eyes shifted to Blaine. "Scratch that. He's sitting funny. Kurt, I so knew you were the dominant one." Kurt started laughing rather loudly while Blaine pouted at her.

"I'm so happy that my dolphins are back together. You guys can sing again now." Kurt frowned. He hadn't sung in four years. Would Blaine and him getting back together change that? Will he even have the _courage _to sing again after all those years? He looks to Blaine who smiles.

"Kurt, we're doing this slowly remember? You don't have to start singing immediately. But your voice is too amazing to be kept hidden. I'll get you singing." Kurt smiles and leans forwards to kiss Blaine. It was supposed to be quick and chaste, but when Blaine placed a hand on the back of Kurt's neck they both deepened it.

"If you guys are going to start making out, we're leaving." Blaine laughed into the kiss and then deepened it more, swiping his tongue across Kurt's lips. Kurt opened his mouth to allow Blaine's tongue when Kurt's front door banged shut. They broke apart laughing. Santana and Brittany were no where in sight. Santana obviously dragged her out.

Blaine's hand moved to Kurt's cheek, his thumb stroking the cheekbone. Kurt smiled and looked straight into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"We still need to talk about stuff…" Kurt hated being a buzz kill, but it had to be done. Blaine sighed.

"I know you're worried about everything. We don't have to go public yet-"

"Everyone who knows me probably know by know. That's not what I'm worried about. It's just, you have your career and I'm starting my internship and it feels like everything is just trying to get better all at once and I'm scared that it'll be too much…" Blaine shifted a little and Kurt laughed when he had pained expression on his face. He pouted at Kurt before going serious again.

"We know it'll be hard. We'll just have to organize things ahead of time so we can keep seeing each other. This all be worthwhile, Kurt. I love you, and I'm not letting go of you anytime soon." Kurt smiled.

"I love you too." he whispered. Blaine leaned forwards and kissed his forehead.

"I have a week and half off, and I'm going to spend every second with you. Whether it means me going to NYU to crash at the back off your class or not." Kurt chuckled.

"Why a week and _a half, _though?"

"What special day is next week?" Kurt took a minute to think, but still came up with nothing.

"I don't know…" Blaine laughed.

"Valentines day you fool." He leaned forwards and gave Kurt a chaste kiss. Kurt smiled, remembering now. He thought he'd have to spend the day alone, again.

"I never told you why it took a week for me to get here, did I?" Kurt gave him a confused look.

"Does it matter? I told you not to cancel anything." Blaine shrugged.

"I was in the recording studio with Katy…" Blaine eyed Kurt, trying to get him to understand without having to say a last name.

"Katy?" Kurt thought for a second. "As in Katy Perry?" Kurt's voice was joking but when Blaine nodded his jaw dropped in disbelief. After 30 seconds in which Blaine was laughing at Kurt's face, Kurt composed himself. "You always said she'd realise how amazing you are and ask to do a duet with you."

"I did, didn't I?" Kurt laughed and kissed his cheek, but Blaine turned his head at the last minute to catch his lips. It grew with passion and Blaine pushed Kurt downwards gently so he was lying down with Blaine on top. That was when Kurt pulled away.

"Blaine… We can't…" Blaine pouted from above him.

"Well why not?" Kurt smiled sadly before replying.

"Well firstly, you kept my neighbour up last night," Blaine scowled. "And secondly, we still don't have any lube." Blaine had smiled when Kurt said 'we'.

"I have an idea to overcome those 'problems'." Kurt raised his eyebrows questioningly, "Did you really think I'd come back without stopping to buy lube?" Kurt laughed as Blaine put in hand in his jeans pocket and took out a small bottle of lube. "And as for keeping up your neighbour… that'll be your problem… because you'll be the one screaming this time…" Blaine smiled evilly before dipping his head back down to catch Kurt's lips as the boy let a groan.

* * *

><p>Blaine came out of the shop a little flustered, reminiscing in what he just did and he was he was going to do. He'd have to come back tomorrow to pick it up. He was definitely nervous about this.<p>

But right now he had to focus on finding an excuse for Kurt. He'd told him he was only nipping out to buy coffee for the two of them. He'd probably say the coffee machine was broke was broke in their usual one (Yes, they had a usual even after a week of re-dating) and he had to find coffee just as good. Or he could say he bumped into a group of crazy fans.

Blaine breathed out slowly. Everything would be alright. He hoped.

* * *

><p>"Tonight was amazing, Blaine."<p>

They were currently strolling through Central Park after a home cook meal and watching a Broadway musical. Compliments of Blaine. Kurt had wanted to do something for Blaine, but the man had told him that he was planning everything. Kurt had pouted for an hour after Blaine didn't let him do anything. Not even the cooking, even after admitting Kurt was the better cook.

But other than that, it was shaping up to be an awesome valentines day for both.

"Anything for you." Blaine smiled, but Kurt noticed he looked shifty, almost nervous. Kurt squeezed his hand, which was tightly grasping his already.

"Not just tonight, though. This week has just been…" Kurt sighed. "I have no words. It's so… surreal. I missed you so much, and now… I love you, Blaine. And I have no idea how sent those four years without you." Blaine stopped them after this and turned to Kurt. He smiled and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel eyes. The slight nervous was still there, and made it's presence even more known when Blaine let out a shaky breath and muttered something that sounded like _it's now or never._

"Look, Kurt, there's something I've been meaning to say all night…" Kurt caught his breath. _Was Blaine breaking up with him? ALREADY? _Blaine saw Kurt's shocked expression and shook his head. "It's nothing bad, stop worrying." Kurt nodded and slowly letting himself breath again, but not letting the slight worry leave him. "Kurt… these past four years… they've been hell. But my feelings for you never changed. If they have they only grew stronger. I honestly didn't know how to keep going when I went to LA. My roommate was the one that always reminded me I have stuff to do, and without him, I probably would moped for too long, missed my shot, and wouldn't be here right now." Blaine stopped, seemingly struggling for words. When he found them, he looked straight into Kurt's eyes, mumbled the word _courage _and took both of Kurt's hands in his. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Kurt raised an eyebrow t the use of his full name, "I've wished I could do this for four years, and I know we're still young… but now I'm here, I can, no matter how young we are. Kurt, I want to spend the rest of my life you," Kurt gasped as Blaine lowered himself to one knee and moved one hand away to reach into his pocket and pulling out a small black box. "Will you marry me?" he opened the box to show a simple wedding band. Kurt was shaking from head to foot. He'd gone from thinking Blaine was breaking up with him to freaking out inwardly over him _PROPOSING!_ Blaine's eyes were searching Kurt's face, vaguely registering couples watching in awe and a few photographers snapping their picture.

After a minute Blaine was starting to get worried. Plus his knee was beginning to hurt from being on the ground to long. Kurt was still seemingly in shock.

Kurt suddenly realised of the people around them, and Blaine looking up at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yes." he whispered, obviously not loud enough. "Yes, I will marry you." Blaine's smile was blinding as he stood to embrace Kurt in a kiss, ignoring the cheering crowd of bypassers. It was slow but filled with passion. Kurt pulled away and looked downwards. Blaine understood his intentions and took the ring out of box and lifted to eye level so Kurt could see it. It was simple and silver. Well… Kurt thought it was simple until he saw the engraving on the inside.

_I've Been Looking For You Forever_

A few tear fell down Kurt's cheek as Blaine reached for Kurt's left hand. He remembered that time when Blaine had told him he sucked at romance. He now thought Blaine had been lying. This was all so perfect. _Blaine _was perfect.

Blaine looked back up now, his eyes shining and a smile that could light up all of New York. He leaned in and kissed Kurt chastely.

"I love you so much." he whispered. Kurt smiled.

"I love you more.""Impossible." he grabbed Kurt's hand and they started to walk away from the place of their engagement. Kurt knew that that certain part of Central Part would always hold a special place in his heart. He tried to stop himself from squealing or screaming to the world. Blaine Anderson had just proposed to him. He didn't care they'd only been back together for a week. Like Blaine had said. They loved each other. So why wait?

The hand that was inside Kurt's was currently playing with the recently placed ring. Kurt laughed a little.

"Getting excited already?" Blaine turned his head to smile smugly at him.

"Like you're not refraining yourself from squealing with joy." Kurt blushed and Blaine let out a chuckle because he knew him so well. "And, actually, I was thinking about the reason on why you use that finger for engagement and wedding rings."

"Why?" Kurt asked, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"It's the only finger that has a vein that goes directly to your heart." Kurt smiled and stopped where he stood. Blaine turned to see what was stopping him, but wasn't expecting to see Kurt in floods of tears. He cupped Kurt's face with both hands. His eyes searching Kurt's face for the meaning behind the tears.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" He blinked before looking into the hazel eyes he adored.

"I just really love you." Blaine smiled lovingly and wiped away Kurt's tears. He leaned in a gave him a quick, soft peck on the lips.

"I love you too. Now come on, let's get home before it get's too cold." Kurt smiled.

_Home._

* * *

><p>It was Monday and Kurt was walking proudly back into NYU. Blaine had left for LA yesterday, promising to be back as soon as possible and he'll try and get onto skype for Kurt. And they were going to text constantly. Unfortuantly, Santana had decided to stay (obviously with Britt, but she wasn't too bad), courtesy of Blaine's hotel and his money, and Kurt was just waiting for her to show up any minute and start demanding a celebration party.<p>

His ring was sitting on show to the world on his left hand. He had no doubt most people knew by now. While Blaine had mentioned it to Santana and Britt, Kurt had only told Rachel, Burt and Carole, Finn (who told Quinn) and Peter, who was slowly turning out to be a great friend, and all of them had been ecstatic about it. Even Finn, when Kurt remembered he hadn't been one of the eight that disagreed with the breakup. Everyone else who had texted him a congratulations had found out through the media that had got their images from the people that had taken photographs of the occasion. Except for Mercedes.

He hadn't spoken a word to her since he told her he wasn't weak. Sh'ed politely avoided him. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss her though. She was his best friend. And she was only trying to protect Kurt, even if she was doing so horribly wrong.

"Hey Kurt!"

"Hi, Peter." Kurt smiled at the boy, who was beaming at him. Well, beaming but not looking at him, more like his left hand.

"So, months ago I asked you a question and all you did was glare at me. But now I'm sure you'd love to answer it!" Kurt raised his eyebrows, obviously having forgotten the question. "What's it like to kiss Blaine?" Kurt started laughing at him. He even had to reach out to place a hand on his shoulder for support.

"God, Peter. The first thing you ask me after I get _engaged _is 'what's it like to kiss Blaine'?" Peter showed him a toothy smile, but it disappeared just as quickly. He was looking over Kurt's shoulder. Out of curiosity Kurt turned, only to see Mercedes walking up to him slowly with a sad look upon her face. Kurt shifted the folders in his arms and composed his face, waiting. She started speaking the second she was in front of him.

"Kurt, I know I screwed up. I was just trying to protect you from getting hurt again. I realise now that I did it wrong. I should've done better for my best friend. I just…" she made a face, thinking carefully, "I'm sorry. I hope you and Blaine have a happy life because I doubt you'd want me around anymore." she turned to leave but stopped when Kurt palced a hand on her shoulder.

"Mercedes, I don't want you out of my life. Yes, you could've done better, but at least you tried. You're probably going to have to try harder, but you're still one of my best friends." Mercedes smiled at him and he enveloped her into a hug as best as he could with his arms filled with folders.

"I'll try to make it up to you." she whispered in his ear.

"Well, now we're all happy and buddies again, I think we should have a celebration!" pulling apart, Kurt noticed Santana and Brittany standing besides them, both holding bottles of champagne. Kurt knew this would happen, but had hoped it would happen _outside _of his university.

"Guys, not here! Go back to your hotel or something. We can party later!" he sighed when Brittany pouted from besides her. "Look I _want _to, Britt. But I have to go to class. Maybe you should surpirse me. But NO inviting people I don't know!" Santana scowled at him.

"Fine. Come on Britt-Britt. Let's go plan a party at Kurt's!" she smiled evilly, a smirk Kurt didn't understand until Brittany spoke.

"Sweet lady kisses?" Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Yes! Quick, before Kurt changes his mind!" and they ran off before he could stop them. He groaned loudly. The girls were going to go back to his apartment, get in somehow, and have sex in his bed or on his couch or _anywhere._ Mercedes and Peter were giggling besides him as he pouted. He was going to say something but his phone buzzing stopped him. He pulled it out and smiled at the text.

_Have a great day, baby. Santana mentioned wanting to throw a party… Also… I love you and I miss you. Skype tonight, my beautiful FIANCÉ? ~B_

Kurt blushed and ignored Mercedes' knowing look before sending back a message to tell him that the skype date was on.

**Once again, not last chapter, the next one is :L.**

**This one is pretty long (longest chapter i've EVER wrote with over 5,000 words) and I'd hoped to get it up earlier but I didn't get a chance to write Monday… so anyway, here you go. I realise they got engaged early. And I get they're moving too fast. But I honestly understand that it's going to be hard for them and not everything is going to be super fluffy. Hopefully the last chapter will sum it up for you, seeing as I have the whole thing already planned out in my head and have started writing it.**

**Thank you guys SO MUCH for reviews/alerts/faves. It means so much to me. Especially since my friends have told me I'm not as good a writer as I 'think'. I never thought I was good but if it weren't for you guys I'd of stopped writing a while ago. Thank you.**

**Less than three xx**


	16. Chapter 16 Final

Blaine rapped on the door loudly. Even though this was his _penthouse_-apartment in New York, he still wanted to surprise Kurt. Blaine wasn't due back until tomorrow, but he'd got his manager to cancel tonight's interview so he could surprise Kurt.

The door swung open to show Kurt looking like he'd just received the best possible news in the world. So when he saw Blaine standing there with his arms open wide, his smile grew bigger and his eyes burned brighter. He flung his arms around Blaine and brought him into a bright hug.

"Blaine!" Kurt sounded enraptured. "What're you doing here? You're not due back till tomorrow!" Blaine chuckled into Kurt's neck.

"I came home early to surprise my husband of six years! Because I love him so much and I cannot stand to spend another day without him!" Kurt pulled out of the hug still beaming to kiss Blaine quickly on the lips.

"Hmm… I love you too." he then proceeded to grab Blaine's hand and drag him to the kitchen, which confused Blaine because usually after a long trip (This time being just under three months), they went to the bedroom… unless Kurt was cooking, which he wasn't, as the sides were littered with paper that had designs drawn on them.

"How's the tour going?" Kurt asked before Blaine could speak. Blaine placed his bag no a stool before answering.

"It's great. Mike and Britt are glad to have a week off being my back up dancers. Mike's gone to spend some time with Tina, and Britt's meeting with San in LA. But I want to know what's got you so happy?" Kurt giggled before answering.

"Other than having the world's greatest husband?" Blaine smiled, "Just about everything."

"Why's that?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"It worked." Kurt replied simply, a blazing smile upon his face,

"What worked?" Blaine asked, tilting his head from confusion. Kurt smiled wider and shook his head.

"Guess." Blaine pouted but Kurt still gave him no answer. So instead he scanned the room for an idea. He eyed one of Kurt's most recent designs. One he hadn't seen before and actually shocked him.

"People like feathers and polka dots on the same outfit?" Kurt followed his gaze and a made a face.

"God NO! I was daydreaming when I drew that. That is horrifying." Blaine laughed.

"Give me a clue then! It's hard." He pulled out the puppy face when Kurt refused and could physically see Kurt struggling to tell him straight up, instead he nodded towards something. Blaine looked over his shoulder and spotter an open magazine. He couldn't make out any words or the blurry picture from where he was standing, but he could see the headline: _Broadway Star Get's Pregnant!_

He turned back to Kurt laughing quietly. "Someone we know?" Kurt seemed a little downhearted after Blaine spoke, and Blaine immediately thought he did something wrong.

"You could say that." Kurt muttered. He was about to ask something when he got interrupted again.

"Blaine, are you stupid? Or did you forget what you, Kurt and I did three months ago?" Blaine turned with his arms still around Kurt, to see Rachel standing in doorway. Blaine's jaw dropped. Was it Rachel that was pregnant? This realisation made his brain stop functioning.

Three months ago… what happened three months ago? It was just before he left for his eight month tour. Him and Kurt had been talking about this for over a year and they finally asked and did it. But Blaine had been so caught up in his tour he totally forgot. Was this just a mind fuck or was it really happening?

Outside of Blaine's head Kurt was staring at his vacant expression expectantly. He glanced at Rachel who looked as though she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Has he gone into shock?" Rachel asked. Kurt tried to get out of Blaine's grip but he couldn't move because of his tight grip. Blaine didn't even seem to notice Kurt's struggle.

"Yes, he has." Kurt moved his hands to frame Blaine's face and look into the hazel eyes that were glazed over. "Blaine?" he whispered, trying bring Blaine out of his reverie, but had no effect whatsoever. "Blaine!" he said, louder this time. The man blinked, caught Kurt's eyes and took a shaky breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"I… W-we're…" Blaine apparently lost the ability to voice his thoughts as he stuttered these two words out. Kurt stole a glance at Rachel who was smiling mischievously. Kurt said nothing, however, wanting Blaine to figure this out himself. He knew that Blaine knew, it was just he was in shock and was probably freaking out inside. "Kurt?" they locked eyes, Kurt's were begging for Blaine to just come out and say it. Blaine swallowed. "Are we… really? Is this really happening?" he was looking at Kurt for a confirmation, but Kurt played dumb, wanting him to say it first.

"Is what happening, Blaine?" he asked quietly, moving his hand slightly and curling his fingers through Blaine's hair at the back of his neck.

"Are we going to be dads?" Kurt smiled. There it was.

"Yes. Blaine, we're going to be dads." there was pride in Kurt's voice. He was shocked though when he saw tears falling from Blaine's eyes. He leaned forwards to kiss them away . "I love you." he whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine gripped him tighter."I love you so much, Kurt. We're going to be _parents." _He brought Kurt into a heated kiss.

"Guys, I'll leave to give you two some alone time…" Blaine pulled away from Kurt with an obscene sound that came with the parting of lips.

"Rachel wait." He untangled himself from Kurt and ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Not too tight Blaine, I'm with child." she joked. He laughed and pulled away slightly to look her in the eye.

"Rachel… thank you. Thank you _so _much. This means so much to me. To us. I know we don't know who the father is, we might never truly know, but, I'm going to be honest, either way, he or she is going to be extremely talented. I don't think I could ever thank you enough for being our surrogate." Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"You don't need to thank me, Blaine. You helped me get onto Broadway. Plus, I'd do anything for my two best gays. Remember that after this little monster comes along, I'd be willing to do it again and again for you two. And I agree with the amount of talent they'll have." Blaine brought her back into the tight hug.

Blaine was still in shock. He was amazed that this was actually happening. He and Kurt were going to be fathers. Together. They were going to raise a child. Their child. They could never of done this without Rachel Berry.

"Come on, we have people to call." Blaine pulled out of the hug and turned to look at Kurt who was leaning on the side looking at one of his designs. He pulled a face at the one he was examining and looked back at Blaine, pride in his blue-green eyes. Blaine knew that Kurt was just bursting to tell people that they were going to have a child. He also knew that they were going to keep it from the press for as long as possible.

Blaine had three months left of his tour, so he'd be back three months before the baby is due. He already wished that time had gone by already and it was happening now. They'd kicked off their life early, after Kurt got the internship he shot up through the fashion industry and he now ran his own extremely popular clothing line, with the help of Marc of course. He had a branch in France as well that was being ran by Peter and Mercedes worked for Kurt in New York. Everything had just became perfect in the last six years and it was just about to get better.

"Who's first?" Blaine asked, making Kurt smile wider. He ran forwards and grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him to the lounge, quickly followed by Rachel. They all sat down on the floor with the designer coffee table in the middle. Kurt pulled out his phone and scrolled through some numbers. After choosing one, he placed it on the table on speaker and they waited. After few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dad!" Kurt said loudly, his giddiness showing in his voice. Blaine smiled at husband and the brunette sitting across from him. Telling people would just make this more real.

"_Kurt? You sound happy? What happened? Did Blaine come home early or something?" _the three laughed.

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm calling. I've have some _really _great news. And you're the first to find this out. Well, other than me, Blaine and Rachel."

"_Well what is it?" _Burt said gruffly.

"You sound so excited, Dad." Kurt laughed, before continuing. "Well, three months ago, before Blaine left for his tour… me and him… asked Rachel to do us a favour… and it worked…"

"_What worked?"_ Burt sounded bored.

"We're going to have a kid, Dad. Rachel's our surrogate."

There was silence on the other line, a sound like someone talking away from the phone, and then a shuffling noise as the phone shifted from one person to another.

"_Kurt? Is everything okay? Burt is just staring straight ahead." _as Carole's voice came through the phone Kurt frowned, obviously having wanted a better reaction.

"I told him that me and Blaine are going to be parents and Rachel's our surrogate and that she's three months along?"

"_Kurt that's great! I think he'd gone away to a different world because he's going to be grandfather."_

"But what about Finn's kids?"

"_Well, I'm thinking that because you're actually his son, it means more to him. It's wonderful that you and Blaine are finally taking that step. Do you want me to get your father to call when he's out of his trance, because I've left the cooking on and need to go?"_

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Carole. Bye." after he hung up he looked a Blaine, a small frown upon his face.

"Kurt, don't worry. He'll be happy for us. Try Finn." Kurt sighed and picked his phone back up to find Finn's number. This time the phone was picked up after a few rings.

"_Yello?" _Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Is it impossible for you to answer the phone like a normal human being?"

"_Nope. Now what's buggin' ya'? Freddy is wants me, Sophie is crying and Quinn's asking me to sort her out because she's cooking." _Freddie was six and apparently always wanted his fathers attention, and Sophie, only being three, was either asleep or crying. Well, that's what she was doing every time Kurt visited. Kurt sighed, apparently wanting to get over with it this time too.

"Me and Blaine are having a baby." he said bluntly. The was thump from the other line. Blaine laughed, assuming Finn had tripped over.

"_Blaine got you PREGNANT!" _all three of them burst out laughing then, apparently Finn could still be dumb at times.

"Finn Hudson, are you seriously _that _stupid?" Rachel said, still laughing.

"_Err… Rachel? Oh wait, I saw that magazine! Congrats! Who's the dad?" _Blaine laughed again, and caught Kurt's eyes, which were filled with humour.

"Again, Finn, you're stupid. Neither Blaine nor Kurt are pregnant. They're both guys, they cant be-"

"_But Puck said-"_

"Then Puck's stupid too. No, and I'm their surrogate." there was a short silence.

"_Huh?"_

"God, Finn. It means that I'm having a baby for them! Like Shelby did for my dads!"

"_Oh!" _after this there was a loud cry from the end. _"Let me pass you to Quinn, I gotta' get Sophie." _there was a few quiet murmurs and then Quinn's voice came through the phone.

"_Hey! I'm guessing you guys are on speaker because Finn mentioned Kurt and Rachel, I'm also guessing Blaine's there too?"_

"Yupp. Hey Q, how're things?"

"_Things are good Berry. Now what's this about you being preggo? Wait. Let me guess. Kurtsie and Blainers? You're their surrogate." _it wasn't a question. Quinn _knew._

"Damn it, Q. The boys were excited to tell you. But yeah, that's right. In six months these guys are going to be daddies!"

"_That is adorable! Have fun guys! It's hard work, but so worth it. And Rachel, I can't believe you're going to go through child birth for someone else."_

"My mom did. And so did you, Q."

"_Oh yeah… I remember the whole Beth thing, but I forgot the giving birth part… anyway. It sounds like Finn needs help with Sophie. Bye guys, Rachel, Love you!" _

They each said their good byes and once the line went dead, they burst into laughter at both of the reactions.

"Rachel, I swear to God, you and Quinn could be married." Rachel scowled a Kurt but he just shrugged. Blaine laughed and snatched up the phone and going through the contacts. It took a while for the person to pick up, but they did.

"_What do you want Hummel? You are interrupting my it's-great-to-see-you-again sex with Britt! Why aren't you getting it on with Blainey?" _Kurt scowled at his phone while Blaine laughed.

"It's not just Kurt. Me and Rach are here too." Blaine said."_Well what do you want?" _

"Go on speaker with Britt and we'll tell you." Blaine said excitedly.

"_Hi dolphins and Rachey. Did you want to have phone sex with us?" _Kurt made a face.

"_No, Britt, they want to tell us something."_

"_But we were-"_

"_I know."_

"ANYWAY, we have some important news for you."

"Well… three months ago me and-" Kurt started, but was immediately cut off by Santana.

"_Cut to the chase, Hummel. I'm horny and impatient." _Kurt sighed.

"Me and Blaine are going to be dads! Rachel's the surrogate!" there was an excited scream from the over line that sounded like Brittany.

"_OH MY GOD! You're having a baby! Does surrogate mean that Rachel is looking after the stork for you?"_

Blaine caught Kurt's eye and they simultaneously burst out laughing.

"_No Britt, it means that Rachel's pregnant. She has a baby inside of her. Then she'll give it to your dolphins…"_

"_Oh… you guys are going to be dads, that is like, the sweetest thing ever." _Blaine smiled. After what they did for him six years ago, he'd became closer to Santana and Brittany. At the time though, Kurt seemed to hate them (Mainly Santana). But he thinks that's because he found them having sex in his bed…

"We're really looking for-" Kurt was once again cut off by Santana.

"_Yeah, yeah. Congratulations and shit. With Berry as them mom you guys must be desperate… me and Britt are going to have some sex. So I'm either gunna' hang up unless you want to join us?" _without even waiting for an answer she hung up.

"Well that was… interesting." Blaine said smiling. Kurt eyed him warily, silently asking what was so interesting about that conversation. Blaine just smiled wider.

They only called two more people. First Peter, who told them congratulations but had to go pretty quickly as there was something about a customer. Then Kurt called Mercedes who had screamed, both were now talking about that and were probably going to be a while as Kurt took of speaker and moved to the couch. Blaine got up and walked to the kitchen, quickly followed by Rachel.

"You two are going to be great fathers. I can just tell." Blaine smiled at her, happy tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"Rachel… I don't think I could ever thank you enough." Rachel laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"You don't have to… Just promise in six months, you and Kurt will do everything you can for this baby." Blaine let one stray tear fall from his eyes.

"I promise. I'm going to protect that child with my life. I'll give them anything and everything." Rachel laughed against him.

"That's going to be one spoiled child, Anderson."

"That's _Hummel_-Anderson, Miss Berry." Rachel pulled away to smirk at him.

"Woops. Anyway, I've got to get going. Things to do, people to see. Tell Kurt not to worry about me or the baby. I can just tell he'll be paranoid." Blaine laughed.

"Thanks again, Rachel." She slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Stop thanking me. I'll see you tomorrow… maybe." she then kissed him on the cheek and left. Blaine smiled, still a little giddy from the news. He was going to be a dad! He searched the kitchen for a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Once he found them he strolled into the lounge and sat besides Kurt who was still chatting animatedly on the phone to Mercedes, this time about Kurt's designs. Blaine smiled as he poured them both a glass of champagne. He passed one to Kurt who smiled in thanks.

"Mercedes, I gotta' go. I'll call you back tomorrow, okay?….Bye." Blaine smiled and took a sip of his champagne as Kurt placed the phone on coffee table.

"Why are you busting out the champagne." Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow and taking a sip.

"Because, it just so happens to be the fourth best day of my life." Blaine said smiling.

"Fourth?" Blaine nodded, a cheeky grin on his face. "What other three days beat finding out you're going to be a father?"

"Well, Our wedding day," Kurt blushed, "The day we met," A small grin appeared on Kurt's face, "And the day we first kissed." Kurt blushed more and leaned forwards to place a soft kiss against his lips.

"I love you." he murmured.

"Good, because I love you too." Blaine placed his glass on the coffee table and then proceeded to take away Kurt's, earning him a pout. Blaine smirked at him then moved closer to him on the couch wordlessly, took Kurt faces in his hands and planted a heated kiss on his lips.

Kurt moaned slightly and slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance for a while until Blaine pulled away, panting slightly."You. Me. Bedroom. Now." Kurt's eyes darkened slightly.

"No. I'm in control today." He whispered and pushed Blaine down so he was on his back and straddled him and started to play with the bottom of Blaine's shirt.

"I'm all for it, but, you don't want to get the couch dirty, would you?"

"Oh, we're going to the bedroom, soon too. I can't wait to feel you inside me." Blaine's dick grew harder with each word Kurt said.

"I thought you wanted to be in control? How do you plan on doing both?" he looked into Kurt's eyes which were diluted with lust. Kurt stayed silent and Blaine finally figured it out. Just the thought made him moan loudly. Suddenly Kurt's hot breath was in ear as he whispered seductively.

"I'm going to ride you so hard into the mattress you'll pass out after." Blaine moaned loudly as Kurt caught his lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt warm tears falling from his eyes. Kurt looked so beautiful at that moment. So natural. Like he was born for it. Kurt looked up, his blue-green eyes shining and looking was if he was about to cry. He motioned his head for Blaine to come over, and Blaine did so tentatively. Kurt slowly passed the small newborn over to him and Blaine looked at her with adoration. She was perfect.<p>

And when she opened her tiny eyes Blaine saw that they were a blue-green. Like Kurt's. He didn't that he wasn't the biological father. She was perfect. And Blaine loved her beyond words could say.

He felt Kurt's hands wipe away the tears that were still running down his face. Kurt then placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

They were finally parents. They were going to raise a child. This child. The tiny little creature that lay in Blaine's arms, smiling up at them. She was theirs.

"What are going to name her?" Rachel asked quietly from where she lay on the hospital bed. Blaine met Kurt's eyes and nodded. They'd decided on this name a month ago and Blaine knew how much it meant to Kurt,

"Elizabeth."

**The End….**

**I didn't know what to write so I skipped to the future. I threw in a bit of Faberry didn't I? I also used the numbers 3 & 6 a lot…:D but I seriously can't believe I finished this.. You guys are so amazing and I can't believe any of you actually like this. Thank you.**

**Feel free to offer me prompts or something. I have an idea for my next story. I'm thinking something along the lines of Blaine thinking he's straight and is dating Quinn, then Kurt comes along and he's a badboy. Just an idea though. And also I made a new tumblr so I can post about my storys - **ffbioentity **- the ff stands for fan fiction. I would've used just bioentity but someone already has it. Either way, follow it. You can put prompts and stuff in my ask if you like. I'll also post little spoilers about chapters up there before the whole things is up ;)**

**Thank every single one of you for reading/alerts/reviews/faves. It means so freaking much to me. Thanks.**

**Less than three.**

**P.S. if you would like a little more on this, just ask, whether it be the smut that got left out or what happens with Elizabeth, I'll write it xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, I know some of you wanted another chapter, but i'm going to be honest, i have no idea where to go from here. **

**BUT! I was listening to **What Kind Of Fool? **a minute ago (Yes that's where the title is from.) and i got an idea.**

**A prequel of sorts.**

**Basically what happened to Blaine and Kurt before Blaine's record deal. How they felt/what they did.**

**Stuff like that.**

**So, tell me what you think, and i'll write if you want it. I put a lot of backstory into it in my head but never wrote it in the fic. It's all my head, all you need to do is ask me to write it?**

**I don't mind writing that at the same time as Tormented and Forever Seventeen.**

**I need more than one story to keep me interested anyway.**

**Less than three xx**


End file.
